


Separation

by RoeDusk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Battle of Galidraan, Battle of Geonosis, Dral'han verse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Myles lives, None of the Jedi know what happened on Galidraan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Myles survives his bisection on Galidraan, spending the next 20 years searching for Jango.  But the other Mandalorian always seems to be a step ahead of him.  Then, 10 years ago, Jango disappeared entirely.  Myles would never have expected the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala to be what finally puts him back on the other man's trail.
Relationships: Myles (Star Wars) & Jango Fett, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Galidraan to the Present

**Author's Note:**

> The whole concept for this could be summed up as: if Maul can survive there's no reason Myles can't.
> 
> I wanted to write something close to canon that would let me explore little differences, but that _does_ mean I had to decide what variation on canon I wanted to use. I'm including Myles and Jaster Mereel from pre-TCWs legends, and attempting add in the Mandalorian Excision/Dral'han from post-TCW canon. Because of this Jaster and Jango were never Mand'alor, though some of the New Mandalorians used that term derisively to refer to what they were trying to do. Jaster is also an anarchist/anti-Republic activist in this universe, so that's the background I was using to try and come up with a possible post-TCW version of the Supercommando Codex.
> 
> One of the other major differences in this fic from most of fanon is the Jedi have no idea what happened on Galidraan. They know a lot of Jedi died to a group of Mandalorians, but not the whole mess that lead up to it or how messed up that battle actually was. 
> 
> And, because it's a personal headcanon of mine, Jango Fett is asexual. (He's never mentioned having slept with a single person in canon or legends. And he arranged to have a family by having a son created for him rather than dating Zam like Roz wanted.) Sorry if that's not your thing, but it is mine.

Something's wrong. He's frozen and he's burning and it's too bright.

His helmet's missing.

And for a moment he thought he could hear Jango shouting his name but now he can't find him. From his limited view the battlefield lies quiet and empty.

The sun's not where he left it when his eyes blink open again. Blackouts. He must be blacking out and losing time.

He can't afford that. Jango needs air support, and that's  _ his _ job. Only... Jango's missing and he can't find him. He needs to find Jango before… before he can't anymore.

The next time his eyes open there's someone leaning over him. They startle, shouting something. Myles blacks out before they can reach him.

* * *

Flashes of awareness is all he gets for a while after that. Bacta and a horrified face staring up at him. An operation with sedatives dosed just a bit too low for his metabolism, and the scramble to put him back under that follows. Finally waking to shiny new prosthetics and a bitterly disillusioned young nobleman in the middle of an attempted social uprising.

Myles doesn't know how much time has passed, won't learn until he's off planet again exactly when the so-called Battle of Galidraan occured. For now all he has is the date he was pulled from the corpses of a mass grave, and that he was the only survivor.

His armor's gone, looted from his corpse before he was dumped. More importantly the True Mandalorian are dead. There's nothing holding him together anymore, and his grief will do its best to tear him apart.

But Tye Varegat is a stubborn bastard whose worldview is falling down around his ears. He doesn't care if Myles isn't one of his countrymen, he's seen the carnage the Governor's soldiers leave in their wake now that he's looking, and in his eyes Myles is just another victim.

He refuses to let Myles give up and die, even as his own optimism wanes. After a year of battling depression and physical therapy, Myles finally returns the favor, teaching Tye everything he can about surviving a government dedicated to stamping out all resistance. Galidraan is far more militant than the current Republic regime on Mandalore, but their assassins are the same.

Myles throws himself into defending his savior's life, even when Tye begins to think it isn't worth it. Then suddenly, six months after Myles chose this new charge, the Governor is assassinated.

Tye scrambles to establish himself in the aftermath, playing on his elder brother's military connections to thrust himself into power. He gets himself assigned to manage the planet in the interlude until a new Governor can be appointed, and then never really leaves. It's bloodless, and marginally better than how the Governor held his power, but Myles knows the odds are good he'll wind up heading the same way.

Still, security is his job, and investigating the assassination of a former planetary ruler falls under security. It takes the better part of a week for him to sort through all the systems in the Governor's palace. A week to finally get the whole picture of what happened to his family.

A week to find out Jango is alive.

With security now hacked to allow him access Myles dives into the records, amassing an impressive backlog of evidence of the previous Governor's illegal dealings. Whether it will be enough to cement Tye's position as a reformist remains to be seen, but Myles' most important discoveries - the parts he actually cares about - are the Governor's Death Watch collusion, Jango's sale, and his eventual return for vengeance.

Records of the official Jedi report indicate that they dealt with the holstile force, turning over Jango and all of the True Mandalorian dead to the Governor. He had them all stripped of their armor but Jango's was the only set without lightsaber damage, and therefore the set the Governor chose to have restored. Myles is able to find the rest of their beskar discarded in a dusty storeroom, awaiting sale to other collectors or a cheaper restoration in the future. And Tye is more than happy to pay him in beskar for the next few months work.

Myles stays long enough to earn every scrap of his family's armor back. Long enough to see Galidraan reluctantly realigning behind Governor Varegat, and for Tye to marry his fiance. Then he leaves, entrusting what he'd thought would be his life's work to the forces he's trained, and heading for the galaxy to try and find his family.

* * *

There's a vambrace missing from his armor when he finally sorts all of the pieces back into their respective sets. The right vambrace that he'd been working on upgrading. Instead he finds one of Jango's, the chip in the rim bringing back memories of patching up Jango's arm after an alien wuth a slugthrower almost got lucky. The chip from when the armor deflected the bullet must have been too costly to patch, so the Governor decided to switch it out for Myles' instead.

It helps, somehow, to know Jango will get to carry a piece of his soul with him. And that Myles will get to keep a piece of his in exchange.

Slowly Myles sets about making repairs, carefully weaving material back into the seared off section of the under-armor, realigning the sensors to make better use of his new limbs. He has to borrow materials from the others' suits to modify the boots, but he knows they won't begrudge him the necessity.

They're gone, and their souls have gone with them. Whatever lingers deserves his respect, but in memory. Sentimentality will not become a crutch that prevents him from surviving, not now that he finally has something to live for.

Maybe someday they'll be able to give the Beskar to a new family and let the cycle begin again. The universe tried to kill them both, yet they survive. Together they can endure whatever life sees fit to throw at them next. Myles just has to make it back to Jango's side.

Of course, once that happens Jango's never letting Myles out of his sight again. He's looking forward to it.

* * *

After leaving Galidraan Jango becomes a ghost. Myles knows him well enough to see his shadow in the stories he leaves behind, but not well enough to reach him before he disappears again. The only revenge Jango takes is on Vizla. And when Death Watch shatters in the aftermath he disappears, emerging only long enough to take a bounty or two before slipping away again.

Over the years it becomes a meditation of sorts, to check where Jango's been and reassure himself the other is still alive. It's no longer what he does every waking moment, resigned to the idea he'll only catch up by luck. Instead it's what he does before and after every job, living his life the True Mandalorian way and hoping Jango will realize he's still here.

But Jango doesn't look to other Mandalorians anymore. Doesn't frequent their settlements on far flung worlds or drink with them when he crosses their paths in cantinas the way he once might have. Instead he keeps his head down, leaves no trail the fragments of Death Watch might find, and doesn't bother following rumors of familiar armor and a familiar name.

He's lost the heart of Mandalore and doesn't have the strength to pursue the aching loss of dreams any longer.

But for a time it seems like he might have found a way to be happy again. For the first time in a decade he isn't hiding his trail. Instead he repeatedly returns to a single space station in the Baxel Sector. Even has a contact there who takes personal transmissions for him when he's out avoiding the galaxy at large. Myles is finally able to track his movements.

Myles likes Rozatta when he reaches out in the hope of finally finding Jango. She denies knowing any Jango with a narrow-eyed look, but agrees to keep an eye out for someone matching his description in exchange for a handful of credits. Myles approves of the protective impulse and agrees to pay. He leaves his number and a message, signing off with a lighter heart than he's had in years.

The next morning Outland Transit Station has been destroyed. And, of all people, that bastard Montross is the one behind it. He even posted about it on the holonet with a direct jab at Jango, with no response.

Jango vanishes entirely after that, last seen fighting Montross on Malastare. There are a few rumors of the grand hunt they were on, whispers that Jango put the bastard down and won the prize. But nothing concrete, nothing Myles can use to track him down.

He spends a year following threads, finding evidence of Jango on Coruscant and Oovo IV. There's also rumors of a meet between Jango and Jabba only hours before Gardulla the Hutt was assaulted in her palace, but Myles doesn't have the contacts on Tatooine to verify the rumor. And none of it brings him any closer to figuring out where Jango went after Malastare. Or what happened to him there.

In the end Myles has to take a break, go back to taking the jobs that allow him to go on living. He's reviewing possible contracts when Governer Varegat gets back in contact. Following the recent upset in the Senate, an election of a new Supreme Chancellor, a lot of system seats are being reshuffled, new Senators elected.

Tye's wife is to be the new Senator for Galidraan. He needs somebody who can keep her safe for the short-term, while also building a dedicated group of security personnel to keep her safe long-term. And since that had basically been Myles' job all those years ago he's hoping the Mandalorian would be willing to hire on.

Maybe he needs the change, a challenge that will let him do something good. Either way, Myles agrees. And then, well he never really ends up leaving. Jango never shows back up on his radar, only rumors with no basis Myles can prove. So he just… sticks around.

Which is why he's still on duty 10 years later, when Senator Amidala's ship is bombed. Senator Varegat is waiting in a shuttle to speak with Amidala on the way to the Senate Building. Meaning he's also one of the first security officers on the scene. His men bring Senator Varegat to safety while he remains behind to coordinate reinforcements and medical responders. At the same time Typho brings Senator Amidala to safety and starts filing the report.

Furious at an assassination attempt made so blatantly this close to a major vote, Senator Varegat offers Myles' services to the investigation. An offer Senator Amidala reluctantly accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just use a last name and claim Tye was the Governor of Galidraan's relative or something but it turns out the Governor doesn't have a name either.
> 
> So I basically butchered the english language and called him a variation on tie-dye, spelled really wrong.
> 
> Fair warning, this is by far the shortest chapter. Hope it makes sense so far.


	2. Attempted Assassination

"The Senator may be less than pleased with your presence, but don't take it personally. She's chafing at the extra protection and doesn't want anyone else in the line of fire who doesn't have to be," Captain Typho explains after Myles' brisk introductory meeting. "It's thanks to you we were able to get Senator Amidala to safety and still arrange for emergency responders to reach the scene in time. Two of my men will survive to early retirement. The Senator is grateful, and so am I."

Myles bows his head in acknowledgement, "After ten years at this, I've started taking assassination attempts personally. I've seen too many friends die to think otherwise. I'm sorry for your losses, I'm glad I could save any of them."

Typho nods and they walk in silence for a moment. Then Myles fishes a small datachip out of his armor.

"I pulled my armor's sensor readings from before and after the attack. The chip also includes Security's sensor and visual records. Nothing I could see on a quick pass, but hopefully a more in depth look might reveal something I missed. Other than that, you're on point with this. Where do you want me?"

Typho smiles grimly. "I'd be grateful for the help. You're easier to hide on an external vantage point than any of my men. But I know your Senator's opinion of the Jedi isn't great, it's only fair to warn you the Senate is sending two of them to assist as well. If you'd rather not work with them I'll understand."

Myles can feel his blood freeze, same as does when he has to pass a Jedi in the Senate halls. But he's had years to get control of the feeling, and tamps it down.

"She has good reason to dislike them. As do I. The Jedi they're sending, what do you know about them?"

"I know the Senator is fond of them. The two of them were instrumental in resolving the Battle of Naboo, saving the lives of everyone on our planet. She'll be pleased to see them again, but would rather they investigate than remain assigned to her as bodyguards."

"And you, do you trust them?"

"I trust them to do their job, and keep the Senator safe."

"Then I will trust your judgement," Myles decides. "I assume you'd like me to come to a joint strategy session? What time?"

“The Jedi are expected to arrive at the Senator’s apartment in a few hours. They’ve only just returned from off planet and needed a little time to get presentable.”

“What  _ is _ the dress code for this investigation?” Myles asks, mock-serious. “I’m still in my work clothes but I could go change.”

Typho rolls his eyes. “Somehow I think we’d all rather you stay in your work clothes, but thanks for the offer.”

“You sure? I think Senator Varegat has some of her husband’s suits for when he visits. I could pretend to be Senator Organa.”

“Somehow I think the weaponry might give you away.”

* * *

It’s an hour or so after the Jedi’s arrival one of them finally made it down to the command center. Myles would have been fine  _ not _ meeting either of them, but that’s not how this job works.

“Welcome to the Command Room,” He offers more or less cordially as Typho leads the Jedi Master inside.

The Jedi eyes his armor critically, clearly recognizing he’s not dressed in the same Nubian security uniform as everyone else. Typho steps between them before they can ask.

“Master Kenobi meet Myles, head of security for Senator Varegat. Myles, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He and Padawan Skywalker are here to assist in the investigation.”

Kenobi steps around him for a handshake. “The Senator from Galidraan? I wasn’t aware any other Senators were being targeted.”

Myles shrugs and steps back towards his corner. “Senator Varegat takes assassination attempts this close to a vote rather personally. Her apartment is in the building across the way. My men are keeping watch on the surrounding windows and traffic lanes. I’m just here to coordinate.”

“Well, I’m sure Senator Amidala appreciates the help,” Kenobi offers with a smile. “Whatever gets this mess resolved as quickly as possible.” Then his attention turns away, and Typho moves on to explaining the rest of the room.

Myles settles back into his corner, keeping one eye on the feed from his team and the other on the monitors. But his attention keeps flickering back to the Jedi, anticipating the burn of a laser blade, or accusations of murder. He’s grateful when Kenobi leaves to see security on the rest of the floors.

* * *

Kenobi’s pondering something, Gregar can tell from the prolonged silence. He has been since they left the Command Center. And whatever it is he hasn’t shared it yet, hasn’t asked a single clarifying question. The silence is putting him on edge.

“What is it?” He asks finally, and Kenobi blinks out of his thoughts with a wince.

“How well do you know Myles?” The Jedi asks after a moment. “I don’t believe you’d let anyone get involved in this operation without personally vetting them, but in the Command Center my presence seemed to make him nervous.”

Gregar frowns, “He’s a good man. We’ve worked together several times since Amidala joined the Senate. Doesn’t speak about his past much, or anything outside the job, but he’s mentioned several times that he’s not a fan of Jedi. Senator Varegat has spent most of her career lobbying for reparations from your Order, but never gained an audience. That’s all I know about it.”

“Reparations?” Kenobi looks startled, frowning slightly. “I’ve never heard of a Jedi presence on Galidraan, but it could have been before I was Knighted. You believe whatever happened on Galidraan, Myles was personally affected?”

“I think I know people on Naboo who talk about the Trade Federation the way Myles talks about Jedi,” Gregar replies quietly. “And I’ve made a point not to ask.”

Kenobi nods slowly. “I suppose I’ll just have to look into it afterwards. For now it seems he’s an ally, albeit one who would rather I wasn’t in the room.”

Gregar nods in agreement, grateful when Kenobi resumes his endless questions.

* * *

It’s been somewhere around 5 hours of surveillance when Myles' team sounds an alarm indicating suspicious activity at the Senator’s window. He alerts Typho and sprints for the lift, making it to the upper floors only seconds behind the Captain’s troops and Amidala’s handmaiden.

Skywalker races past heading the opposite way, and the feed from Myles’ team starts going crazy.

“Kenobi leapt out the window after some sort of droid,” he reports when Typho glances at him. “Skywalker is likely in pursuit. I left my team with your com-code in case anything else comes this way. I’ll take my speeder and head after them.”

Typho nods gesturing for Amidala to evacuate to the panic room. Myles spares a second to hope she manages to get some sleep in there, tomorrow is going to be a madhouse.

Skywalker’s already gone by the time he reaches the speeder bay, along with one of the vehicles. Myles has to assume he’s already hot on his Master’s trail.

“Can you get me coordinates on Kenobi?” he asks Command, hoping Kenobi reported his tracking signal the way Typho requested of the rest of them. The location data is rerouted to his visor moments later, and Myles adjusts his route. He's too far away to do anything at the moment, heart-stoppingly so when Kenobi’s tracker goes into freefall. But somehow he pulls through, leveling off after a thousand feet.

Nobody told Myles Jedi drive like madmen, he almost wishes he could see what the hell was going on. Feels like he’s missing out, except on the annoyance that is trying to drive at the same time as constantly adjusting for the location data coming in on his visor. Still, he knows Coruscant, not as well as some of the natives but he's lived here ten years. That knowledge of traffic byways and shortcuts gets him to the Uscru Entertainment District under a minute after Kenobi lands.

The tracker leads him to a nearby sports bar. Busy but not crowded - not a big game day apparently - and high end enough his armor would attract more attention than they can afford. No need to advertise quite so plainly why he’s there, though the Jedi probably already did that fine on their own.

Myles keeps walking around the corner, following the side of the building as he picks out a likely looking food stand. He sends messages to Typho and both security teams while waiting in line, and orders some kind of human-palate wrap just as Kenobi finally begins to move again. He accepts the food and hands over the requested amount of credits before wandering over to the alleyway entrance to watch for anyone fleeing the scene.

Instead he manages to catch a glimpse of another Mandalorian shooting their suspect dead before coming face to face with Padawan Skywalker’s lightsaber.

* * *

It does him no credit, but for a moment Obi-wan does believe Myles is the one who shot the clawdite. In his defense the armor was almost identical, and at a distance the colors were similar enough to fool the eye. He hasn't even gotten around to feeling betrayed or worrying about how he's going to tell Captain Typho before a flash of rage and the sound of a lightsaber from Anakin breaks him out of his thoughts, revealing the real Myles behind them.

"What, you're here in case your partner couldn't make the shot, is that it?" Anakin demands, lightsaber in guard position as he stands between Obi-Wan and the perceived threat. On the other side of the alley Myles has fallen instinctively into a combat stance but hasn't moved for a weapon beyond the sandwich currently in his hand.

"Anakin wait!" Obi-Wan scrambles to his feet, reaching out a steadying hand to his Padawan's shoulder. "Calm yourself, focus. This is Myles, he's one of the Senate security officers assisting Captain Typho in this investigation. He's no threat, and if you took a moment to breathe you'd realize the Force doesn't mark him as a threat."

Anakin deactivates his saber sheepishly, "I apologize, I wasn't thinking. You just… looked a lot like the guy who just flew away."

Myles' stance eases, but Obi-Wan notices he puts more space between them rather than getting closer, his aura a mix of fear and anger. "He shot our assassin I assume?"

"Right before she could tell us who hired her," Anakin agrees sullenly. "I really am sorry, I just… we were so close to figuring out who's behind this."

"No harm done, just be careful of your accusations in the future. You cut someone with that blade and they're done, guilty or not," Myles tells him gruffly. Then his visor turns towards the rooftop their mystery man had disappeared from.

"The armor really was similar though," Obi-Wan muses, trying to follow a thread that's bugging him. "Could you tell us where you got it? We might be able to track him through the manufacturer if the dart isn't enough."

"I doubt it," Myles replies. "It's Mandalorian. That armor was either handed down or hand forged by one of the forgemasters in hiding. Unless, of course, they took it off a corpse."

"Death Watch," Obi-Wan realizes with a sigh, "Or at least someone well enough acquainted with them to purchase illegally forged armor."

The sudden frigid rage at that statement takes him off guard. Even Anakin steps back, startled. Myles doesn't take a single step, but his posture somehow shifts from defensive to pissed.

"Leave it to a Jedi to claim holding onto your culture makes you a terrorist sympathizer."

"I didn't say that," Obi-Wan frowns. "I'm aware that some of the clans still keep their ancestors' armor to honor tradition, but that doesn't change the fact that Duchess Satine declared it illegal for any Mandalorian citizen to maintain combat ready armor."

"A puppet ruler put into power by the Jedi on the orders of the Senate. She is no Mand'alor."

"And I think it's about time Mandalore left behind its past as a military dictatorship and embraced democracy, but I don't get a say."

Anakin is staring at him, startled, and Obi-Wan knows he's getting angry in a way he never does, but he still remembers a year of living constantly on the run. Remembers being hunted by Death Watch agents and the gristly deaths of everyone who tried to help them along the way.

"All I know is Satine's reforms put an end to the bloodiest civil war Mandalore has seen in centuries, while men like you only threw more fuel on the fire. Maybe it was time to try peace for a change."

"Men like me, huh?" Myles growls, arms coming up to cross over his chest. "There were no men like me in your Civil War, Kenobi. Because the Jedi killed us all on Galidraan. Then they turned their backs as Death Watch set about murdering the rest. What you call civil war was a power vacuum left behind when Death Watch's leader was finally taken down. It was the bloodiest war the system has seen in centuries, but try looking up the Dral'han sometime. Or no, you call it the  _ Excision _ out here. Mandalore couldn't have a war because she was only freed from direct Republic control 100 years ago. True Mandalorians have had a long time to get used to surviving out of sight, and your Duchess has no sway over our future. She can have the rock, but she can't have our culture or declare us traitors for keeping it. The real Mandalore is her people."

It chafes not to shoot back a retort immediately, but Obi-Wan bites his tongue. Myles sounds like the worst of the Conservatives, debating tradition while ignoring the lives it cost. And yet he's referencing events Obi-Wan doesn't know, appears not to even have been on Mandalore for the restructuring, and doesn't sound like he's about to change his mind anytime soon.

"I suppose I'll have to look into it then," he allows, dismissing Anakin's concerned force prod and turning back to the dead assassin. "In the meantime may I suggest we return to tracking down our killer?"

"Typho is sending a team to pick up the body," Myles responds without missing a beat. "Should I inform him you'll be looking into the dart?"

"And the Mandalorian connection," Obi-Wan agrees bluntly.

Myles hesitates, then sighs. "I don't think it's Death Watch. They're not big on mercenary work."

"And you would know?" Anakin asks.

That earns him a shrug. "I guess they could be, now, but a decade ago? Two? You'd never find a member of Death Watch following any career close to the one in the Supercommando Codex."

"The Conservative manifesto?" Oni-Wan asked, confused, earning another frustrated huff.

"I suppose so, yeah."

"Then why wouldn't Death Watch be followers of it?" Anakin cuts in before an argument can start up again.

"Because it said Mandalorians should find our challenges by bounty hunting rather than conquest." Myles replies, brushing past them both. "Go check in on the Senator, Master Jedi, I'll handle things here."

Obi-Wan nods and gestures for Anakin to follow. His padawan gives him pointed looks the whole way back to their borrowed speeder. Obi-Wan has the distinct feeling there's going to be a rash of questions on the way back to the Senator's apartment.

"You know, if you follow the traffic laws they'll be more time for all of your questions." He bargains as Anakin hops into the driver's seat. The teenager hesitates for a moment, considering, then nods.

"As you wish, Master."

Well, at least he's not likely to die on the way back now.

* * *

It's after 4 in the morning when they finally finish their reports and make it back to the Temple. Master Windu is camped out in the entrance hall like a particularly strict overseer, waving Obi-Wan off before he can offer a report.

Instead he sends them both off to bed, with orders to report to the Council Chamber early the next morning.

Obi-Wan jokes about being sent to bed like a crecheling, but Anakin can tell he's tired. It doesn't take long before he's fast asleep.

Anakin knows he should do the same. Being anything less than his best would reflect badly on Obi-Wan's skill as a caretaker. But if he goes to sleep now he has just enough time to dream up another nightmare before meeting the Council, and he doesn't want to talk to the Masters while cranky, either.

Instead he's sitting on the floor in his room, searching the Archive records for information on Mandalore and Mandalorians. There's more than he expected for a planet he only just heard of this morning, records of Mandalorians go back over 1000 years, and there's links to on-prem only sources that might predate the founding of the Republic.

Anakin starts his search again, looking for any sort of general overview or recent history. There's a few declassified mission reports and a lot of scholarly debates penned by Jedi Masters he's never heard of. He downloads those to the pad and starts clicking through author pages. On the third page he finds an attempt at translating the Supercommando Codex, and goes back to check if the other authors had it on their pages under the Mando'a name.

Turns out all the authors he's been looking at have a version of the Codex with comments in basic. Apparently there was a modern cultures class half a century or so ago that covered everything from Hutts to Mandalorians. Anakin wonders where it went because that sounds like it might have been helpful when he came to the temple from backwater Tatooine.

He saves the class collection to his datapad before checking the syllabus and setting about finding the recommended dictionaries as well. If he's going to binge read an entire semester's worth of 50 year old politics he might as well try to do it the way the teacher recommended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the 'Gregar' section threw anyone, that's Gregar Typho. I just felt he would probably think about himself by first name rather than last name.
> 
> Hopefully the conflict between the Jedi not knowing what's going on and Myles actually living it is ok. I specifically picked one of the earliest potential dates for the Battle of Galidraan because it puts it before Obi-Wan's mission to defend Satine. The Mandalore he sees and the Death Watch hunting him are both terrible, but he's too young to know anything outside of that picture (especially because some of the history is over 700 years old).
> 
> And, if anyone's interested the class was for Dooku's cohort. At least some of the writings Anakin downloaded are by Sifo-Dyas, Jocasta Nu, Dooku, and Nico Diath.


	3. Hunting

Myles doesn't finish filling all the paperwork until 6 in the morning. He had to deal with some panicked upper class idiots calling planetary security on him while he waited with the body, and making sure he filed the report that would clear him of any wrongdoing took another hour. Then he'd returned to Typho to finally bring the security teams up to date.

Needless to say he felt like he could sleep for a week, and he doesn't have the time to grab a nap before Senator Varegat needs him on duty.

Typho, kind soul that he is, brings him an extra large caf as he's walking out of the building. Myles salutes him tiredly, earning a smile and an eyeroll in response.

15 minutes later he's back at Senator Varegat's apartment. She's already up, looking distinctly unruffled in the way of public icons everywhere. Meaning she's probably wearing almost as much makeup as he is armor.

She takes one look at him and frowns, waving him into her office and closing the door behind them.

"What happened?"

Myles shakes his head. "The assassin was a fallguy. Somebody killed her before she could give us a name. And my usual broker didn't turn up an active contract against Amidala. This was a direct-hire, possibly retainer."

"Any idea who might have placed the hit?"

"No, but there was an open contract that was taken down five months ago, incomplete. I figure if I can find the poster there's a chance they might know who else was interested."

"You don't think they're the client?"

"Not unless they recently came into a lot of money, or a very generous friend. The contract was incomplete because the reward's so low they were having trouble attracting even amateurs."

"So what's bothering you? Nothing you've said so far sounds out of the ordinary."

Myles hesitates. He tired and cranky, but has worked under worse conditions without issue. After a moment he slumps taking the seat the Senator points to.

"I had an argument with Kenobi. The bounty hunter who killed the assassin was Mandalorian, and Kenobi immediately starts in on possible Death Watch connections."

She tilts her head. "You're out of sorts over something a  _ Jedi _ said to you?"

Myles shrugs. "I suppose in the moment I was thinking about him as a comrade, someone working with me towards the same end. Then he turns around and starts repeating the worst revisionist scrap." He shakes his head. "In one breath he's waxing poetic about the moral failings if my culture, my career, and my whole way of life. Just got under my skin, I guess."

The Senator nods slowly, considering what he said. Then she rises to move behind her desk.

"I'll file a closed contract for you. Payment on delivery for information on whoever took out the hit on Senator Amidala. Standard flat rate with any bonus to be determined on delivery. Do you accept?"

"I accept," Myles agrees, adding his digital signature when she sends the contract to his com. He stands with a smile, not that she can see it. "I'll get out of your hair, Senator. Just go easy on the boys, they won't argue with you the way I do."

"The way you think you do," She replies mildly. Then she smiles, "Stay safe, Myles. And don't pay any more attention to the stupidity of Jedi."

"If you insist, I suppose I must oblige," Myles responds, sketching a formal bow before she shoos him out of the door.

His next stop is the Security Office, where his second in command is just arriving. They nod at his new assignment, only checking that the correct paperwork has been filed before wishing him a successful hunt. Next stop is the break room, to tell anyone still awake that he's headed out on a solo mission. Myles feels a bit misty-eyed at how well they all take it. He's done independent work from time to time, but never this abruptly, and it's proof of their experience that his team is able to adjust to these new circumstances at a moment's notice.

He tries not to think too hard about whether they'll manage alright without him (they will), and that leaving them to their own devices was the plan from the start.

His next call is to Typho, letting the Captain know he'll be pursuing a lead for a while and to coordinate with his second in the meantime. The other security head is quick to agree, letting Myles know the Jedi are pursuing their own investigation and he'll do his best to pass on any information they find.

Then Myles has to spend over an hour at the spaceport arguing with security until the Senator calls to demand they allow him to leave. Turns out being a Mandalorian attempting to leave Coruscant is a capital offence with an open investigation going on.

He wonders idly if Kenobi will get a report on his 'suspicious behavior' before banishing the thought. Senator Varegat's right, he has better things to worry about.

* * *

Obi-wan wakes up feeling pretty good, all things considered. A night of rest on a real bed, no matter how short, goes a long way towards soothing the exhaustion of Ansion. Anakin is already up, full of his usual excited energy as he talks about the articles he’d found in the Archives the night before. Obi-wan suspects his padawan hasn’t actually slept, but Anakin is so enthusiastic he can’t find fault with whatever realm of obscure literature caught the teenager's attention this time.

Their report to the Council goes about as well as he expects. Anakin’s new solo assignment is a source of stress, yes, but one he will become accustomed to. He supposes it had to happen sometime, and escorting the Senator in hiding is a much safer assignment than actively hunting her would-be-killer. Better to give the Padawan an easy job, no matter how much Obi-Wan would rather have Anakin by his side. He just hopes they don't get into any trouble.

His trip to the analysis droids is less productive, but somehow reassuring at the same time. He doesn't believe the dart is hand-made, though it is still a possibility, but a part of him was concerned the results would come back with a Death Watch association. The Analysis droids should have more than enough data to identify them, though, and it's a relief to think this might be one man, rather than another whole mess of terrorists.

Dex will know for sure either way. And he won't let Obi-Wan leave without eating something either, so the meeting can double as his lunch break.

Making it down to Coco Town from the Jedi Temple is a bit of a hassle, Obi-Wan has to make four line changes and walk to a separate shuttle platform at one point, but it's always worth it. The company makes him feel more alive than he has in weeks, and the food isn't going to kill him if he stops paying attention.

Dex outdoes himself this time, though, and has an answer for the dart within seconds. The besalisk's been so many places, seen so many things, he usually has to think about it for a while while they chat about where Obi-Wan came by whatever it is he needs help with.

Instead they get to move right to reminiscing, catching up on what they've been up to recently. Dex has to get up and tend to the food every so often, but he always meanders back before Obi-Wan gets too far into his own head. It's the closest to peace Obi-Wan's felt in a long time, and he hadn't realized it was missing until he came back.

He should bring Anakin with him next time, isn't entirely sure why he was staying away. They'd spent too long off Coruscant on missions, clearly. After this mess with the Senator was over they'll make a day trip, just for the three of them to catch up.

During another one of Dex's trips back to the kitchen Captain Typho sends a message, informing Obi-Wan that Myles is heading off-planet to track down some recently pulled contracts on Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan sends back a brief thank you and an update on his search for the dart, feeling a bit guilty that he's enjoying fries while the rest of the investigation is working.

Maybe that's why the next time Dex returns he takes one look at Obi-Wan and shakes his head.

"Come now, Obi-Wan, why the long face? Anyone might think my fries offend you somehow."

That earns him an honest smile in return. "Never, Dex. Anyone your fries offend clearly isn't eating them right. No, it's just the investigation. I suppose I feel I'm not doing enough."

"You can't fix the galaxy's problems all by your lonesome. Always another war going on somewhere. Just worry about what you  _ can _ do and leave the rest to the rest of us. Not that you Jedi are all that good at sharing blame."

"If everyone else was as invested in preventing wars as we are maybe we wouldn't have to," Obi-Wan complains, before sighing. "I'm not saying I believe we're infallible. Perhaps I should give the Senate a bit more credit."

"Oh, don't give them too much credit. Any good that comes out of that building is probably an accident."

Obi-Wan nods, fiddling with his fries for a moment before speaking again.

"Dex, what can you tell me about Galidraan?"

"Hmm, not much, only rumors. What do you want to know?"

"One of the other investigators on this case is a Mandalorian working for the Senator from Galidraan. We had an… argument over the course of working together, and I get the feeling he didn't like Jedi much."

"Mandalorian," Dex repeats, curiously. "Now that's not a pairing you see everyday. There were rumors about two decades back - when I was still in the  _ equipment _ business - that Death Watch was in with Galidraan's Governor. Did some jobs for him on the side, putting down political enemies, that sort of thing. Only, a few years in the Governor hires on a rival group of Mandalorians. By the name of Clan Mereel. No one knows exactly what for. Looks like he might be cleaning house, since he puts in a request to the Republic at the same time. Wants them to send some Jedi to take down Mandalorians killing political activists.'

Dex leans forward, lowering his voice, and Obi-Wan mimics the motion.

"Only, after the Jedi kill the perpetrators none of Death Watch are missing. And nobody ever heard another word on Clan Mereel. I heard Galidraan had killings for two more years, before someone took the Governor out."

"Who, Dex?"

"Dunno. No, one knows for sure who did it. Rumor says his successor hired the assassin that did it. Or that Death Watch came back for their cut. Others swear it was a survivor of Clan Mereel, come back to take revenge. I never put any stock in any of them, but a Mandalorian working for the new Senator… it'll make you think."

"It certainly would," Obi-Wan muses, considering what he's learned as Dex leans back. "I haven't heard of Clan Mereel, who were they?"

"Don't know much," the besalisk shrugs apologetically. "Were a mercenary group, active three decades or so. Did a lot of army work. A bit on the expensive side, but rumor has it they were worth the credits. Bitter rivals with Death Watch too. This was before the Mandalorian War. Not a lot of attention to that back then. And Mandalorians, but you'd know more about that than me."

"You'd think so," Obi-Wan agrees, his mind whirling. "But, somehow, I get the feeling their definition was very different."

A massacre performed by the Jedi, on behalf of a corrupt Governor. It's only a rumor, but one that would explain much of Myles' reactions. And if Clan Mereel had been rivals to Death Watch it would explain his rage as well.

Mereel, the name sounds familiar. He'd have to take a look in the Archives when he goes to find Kamino.

But first he manages a smile for an old friend. "Thanks Dex. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Oh, any time. You stay away too long, you'll start thinking you need to find out everything on your own. Come back sooner next time, save yourself the hassle."

Obi-Wan can't help but smile at that. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

* * *

Several hours later and Obi-Wan is having no luck locating Kamino or talking about it with Master Nu. Even references to Kaminoans are missing, along with a section of files in a suspicious corrupted database including files on sentient cloning. Hoping to at least find something of use Obi-Wan moves on to researching recent Death Watch activity and, after a moment's thought, reviewing the Order's report on Galidraan.

There’s a list of dead on the mission to Galidraan and at first Obi-Wan thinks he might have found something he can use. Then he realizes the dead, over a dozen of them in total, are only the Jedi casualties. He has to stop for a moment just to breathe. Qui-Gon had told him they didn’t dare stand their ground when Death Watch started coming after them, but he hadn’t realized just how dire the situation was.

After a brief meditation he returns to the report. There’s a line below the casualty report that briefly mentions the Mandalorians were neutralized and the remains handed over to the Governor to be dealt with. In context it sounds like that means their corpses, but it could imply any survivors were handed over as well. There just isn’t enough information to be sure.

On a whim Obi-Wan searches Clan Mereel. There’s no record in the Archives of any Mercenary Company by that name, but the author of the Supercommando Codex was a Mandalorian named Jaster Mereel. Obi-Wan's pretty sure that's not a coincidence.

So, a power struggle between Death Watch and the author of the Supercommando Codex. One that ends with a Death Watch ally tricking the Jedi into massacring Clan Mereel. It doesn't seem real, doesn't seem like it could happen without the Jedi involved figuring it out and hunting Death Watch down. But there's something about the way Myles looked at him, in the way he reacted so violently to Anakin drawing his lightsaber, that makes Obi-Wan doubt.

And with his Grand Master's name at the top of the report, doubt is a dangerous thing.

Obi-Wan rubs his face tiredly and goes to find Master Yoda. Between Kamino not appearing in the files and these rumors about Galidraan he could really use the advice.

* * *

It's a little known truth in Bounty Hunting that real brokers don't keep detailed ledgers. If they can get away with it most brokers don't keep ledgers at all. The problem with ledgers is they paint a target. If you can be relied on to know who wants who dead at any given moment, and for what cost, that's just business. But start keeping track of who  _ wanted _ who dead, and who actually did it, that makes you the perfect starting point on any psycho's rampage of revenge.

So brokers, as a rule, keep only payment information, to make sure they're keeping the books balanced. Anything more is deleted from the servers once a bounty is complete. That doesn't stop the rumors of course, a Bounty Hunter's reputation is half word of mouth, but it stops everyone and their mother from beating down a broker's door for information on past hunts.

Which means Myles can't just head over to his usual broker's workplace and ask what he's heard. A favor for a friend is all well and good, but not if that favor means you might lose all your clients. No, they have to meet somewhere off the clock, completely by accident. Just two friends catching up after losing contact for a few years.

Which is why Myles doesn't bother refueling before leaving Coruscant. Maybe he was in a hurry, or maybe he asked someone to fill up the tank and they hadn't gotten to it by the time he left. Either way he needs to stop and refuel before making any sort of prolonged hyperspace jump. Metellos is an easy enough planet to pick for a refueling run, and it's simple enough for a spacer on layover to bump into the local Broker in the canteen on Metellos station.

The fact that Wen lights up at the sight of him is still flattering though.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Myles! I was beginning to think you'd never leave Coruscant again. It's been too long! Get over here, share a drink with me."

Myles chuckles and slides into the seat across from his friend. "I do leave sometimes you know. Just not as much as I used to."

"And only when something's got the Senate's collective knickers in a twist and you can't stand it anymore," the older man teases. "What is it this time? Anybody declare war that I should know about?"

"Nothing that exciting, but there was an assassination attempt on the Senator from Naboo the other night."

"That's Amidala, right? I'll be honest with you, Myles, for a while there I thought she was dead already, what with the contract on her life being taken down."

"Reasonable, but untrue last I checked. Why'd they take it down you think? Think the client forgave her?"

"I doubt it," Wen disagrees, waving the waitress over with another drink. "It was one of those Neomodians with the Trade Federation, something Gunray. Seems he was pissed she didn't just roll over and let him have her planet when she was Queen."

"Seems unlikely he'd just back off without her handing it over to him in apology," Myles agrees, hiding his smile beneath his helm. "Maybe he ran out of money? Rumor is the Federation's not doing so well this decade."

"Who knows?" Wen complains. "Clients don't tell me any of the good gossip these days, just complaining about the same old woes."

"Well, you do make a good listener."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear another rich fellow's suspicions his wife's cheating on him."

There's a pause at that, and Myles winces sympathetically before pushing over his own drink. Wen accepts it with a wry smile.

"Thank you for this, but what about your drink? I still say you need to relax, take a load off once in a while."

"I just got away from all the Senators complaining about  _ their _ wives cheating on  _ them _ . This is the most relaxed I've been in months." Myles replies with a laugh.

"Let me at least treat you to a meal," Wen bargains. "Who knows when I'll get the chance again."

Myles checks his chrono. "Well, I've still got a few minutes before they get to the refueling. Why not?"

"Excellent. There's a new chef here, does a very interesting appetizer platter I was hoping to get your opinion on."

* * *

"For some reason you don't look happy to be headed out on assignment," Bant says when she arrives to see him off. Obi-Wan turns to her with a smile.

"Would you believe it's complicated? Sorry I didn't come see you, I wasn't aware you were back in the Temple."

"I only just arrived," She replies. "Lumiya told me you were leaving so I came right over. What's the complication?"

"Oh, so many of them," Obi-Wan complains lightly. "Someone sabotaged the Archives. And it's not only that, there might be a connection to the disaster that was the Order's Battle on Galidraan. Only it looks like the report painted the Jedi in a better light than what actually occurred." Bant lays a hand on his shoulder and he sighs. "Some days think I preferred believing the Council was all-knowing and infallible."

"The rest of us prefer your ability to backtalk Master Windu, believe me," Bant teases. She shakes her head sadly. "I guess that's just part of what we had to learn, that our teachers are just as fallible as everyone else. Makes us want to do better."

"It certainly does," Obi-Wan agrees, giving her a smile. "And right now I've promised the younglings I'm going to find the planet the Archives lost. Wouldn't do to disappoint them, would it?"

"That's the spirit," Bant laughs, giving his shoulder one last squeeze before stepping back. "Take care of yourself, Obi-Wan. I'll keep everyone here on their toes until you get back."

"I'll hold you to that," Obi-Wan chuckles, offering her a half-bow. "Thank you, Bant."

"Any time Obi-Wan, you know that. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no recollection of why I named Wen that, but it's close to two names I like so that's probably it.
> 
> And Bant isn't an OC, she's an existing character in Legends and Obi-Wan's childhood best friend. She's a bright red Mon Calamari if you haven't heard of her.


	4. To Geonosis

Kuat is still the weirdest planet Myles has ever visited. Weirder than the one with salt oceans from that terrible bounty back when he first joined the Clan. From orbit it looks pretty normal, with a series of space stations and wide open green on the planet below. Only, any other planet with industry this large would have dedicated the green sections to food production, maybe a few parks by the bigger settlements. Not Kuat. Somehow they'd manage to keep their planetary population down to one city, never had another one down there. And the rest is completely controlled by estates.

The other 98% of Kuat's population lives in the bustling drive yards orbiting that glittering green jem. Everything needed for a multi-billion credit industry and none of them ever set foot on the ground they're theoretically citizens of. It's mind-boggling.

And this from the clanless Mandalorian born in dark space.

Still, Kuat is one of the major manufacturing worlds of the Techno Union, recent allies of the Trade Federation in their push-back against Senatorial trade regulations. Even better it's within throwing distance of the Federation's homeworld, Neimoidia, and Myles has a contact here.

Raylu Kell'ira spent two years working under Myles on Coruscant before deciding he wanted a posting with lower inherent stress. Myles stayed in contact with him, making sure to be available for any reference requests, and was able to help the bothan secure a job in the Kuat Drive Yards.

So when he requests landing clearance and a meeting Kell'ira is quick to oblige, taking an early lunch break to meet him in the hanger.

"You mentioned you're tracking an assassin. I have to go on record saying I really don't think Kuat has anything to do with it."

"I didn't think they had," Myles reassures him. "The target was Senator Amidala. I was wondering if you'd heard anything interesting about her and the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. There was a hit on her Gunray cancelled a few months back, and I want to know why."

"Other than that he hates her, you mean?" Kell'ira asks, rolling his eyes. "Nothing more specific I'm afraid. I may have an idea where you can find the bastard though, if you want to ask him yourself."

"It won't get you in trouble with the Family, will it?"

The bothan shrugs casually. "There's business in the Republic, good business. Rumor has it if the secession vote goes through, there might need to be a bit of restructuring in the Techno Union. As long as you're officially going after Gunray rather than Tambor I don't need to justify sharing anything. Might even get a commendation."

"Well in that case, where can I find Nute Gunray?"

"How familiar are you with the Arkanis Sector?"

"Not much. Is one of the Boonta Podraces held there?"

"On the Hutt planet Tatooine, yes. There's a system there called Geonosis, named after the main planet. They're a little-known manufacturing world, I'll send you my file. Recently they've been reaching out to Onara Kuat's nephew, trying to get him to buy into the Separatist Movement after it became evident she wasn't going to change her mind. A few days ago he got an invitation to join a meeting of Separatist Leaders on-planet to discuss next steps. He turned it down."

"Sounds like it might be difficult to get a meeting with Gunray without an invitation."

"True, but that's all I have for you. Maybe you can hang out until the after party. Or just nab him before they start. I don't know, I'm mostly IT these days, don't ask me how to do your job."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Myles replies, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the dramatics. "So, Geonosis?"

"I'll send my file and the coordinates to your ship. Anything else you need? I'd like to get my lunch break in before I run out of time."

"I'll see myself out. Thanks Raylu."

"Thank me  _ after _ you almost die raiding a Separatist speed-dating event. Seriously. Good luck out there Myles."

* * *

He should be asleep. Anakin  _ knows _ he needs to sleep, because he can't be at his best if he doesn't and even now Padme might be in danger. But he's curled up in the chair in his quarters instead, about 30 chapters into a detailed rebuke of the Senate's decision to allow multi-sector corporations to petition for representation equal to planetary systems.

He hadn't even known half of these corporations existed, and all of them were on par with the Trade Federation in influence. It makes the little he's overheard about taxing space lanes make a little more sense. And he agrees with the author's argument that giving corporations rights greater than that of the world's they're exploiting is dangerously close to offering the Hutts a place in the Republic.

But one of the other essays pointed out that none of these corporations is breaking Republic law. Granting them representation just means they get a say in the laws that will affect them, rather than having to just follow laws imposed on them. And where should the line be drawn anyway? What's the difference between an interplanetary empire like Coruscant - where there's only one seat that speaks for both the city and its partner agricultural worlds - and the Techno Union - where technology from one planet can be shipped to a neighboring one to be completed?

The planetary representation can't be pulled either. What if the Techno Union starts causing damage to Balmorra? Balmorra should still be able to bring their grievances to the Senate. Only, if they're not in disagreement, wouldn't that mean the Techno Union gets both its vote and Balmorra's?

The politics of it all makes his head spin, and there's no good answers. He agrees a little with all of the authors, but not completely with any of them. But he feels like he understands Padme's frustration at having to leave a bit better now. All it takes is one Senator changing their mind to cause a cascade of bad decisions that ends everything she's built.

A monarchy sounds better, but Anakin also remembers, clearer than ever with his recent nightmares, the pain of having another decide everything about your life without your say-so. So it couldn't be just any monarch. There'd have to be some people whose job it was to make sure the ruler isn't corrupt. But then how do you prevent the only people with the power to overthrow the government from taking it over themselves?

He thinks master Yoda could do it, but would they have elected him to that position seven hundred years ago? Or only now? And Padme could, but would anybody listen to her? He'd like to think so, but evidence has proven otherwise. And what if Padme and Master Yoda disagreed? What contingencies would have to be put in place in case of a stalemate?

His brain hurts, and he knows it's partly because he hasn't slept in two days, but he mostly blames it on the politics.

It's fun, though, reading the source materials and getting to follow up with all the student essays. Sometimes he really wants to debate with them, but so far he's been able to chat about some of that stuff with Padme, and she doesn't get mad at him when his opinions are based on feelings rather than references.

Anakin can't help but wonder if this is what life is like for normal initiates. If he could have had debates like this, and an ethics class to go with them, if he wasn't always the outsider who didn't know all the rules.

It's stupid to dwell on, but he  _ likes _ this. Likes talking with Padme about things he feels passionate about but doesn't always understand. Likes the way she doesn't call him an idiot when he's wrong, and actually considers some of the things he really thinks he's right about. She's still pigheaded about most of her beliefs, but she's willing to try to understand when he disagrees with her. Even if it's not usually in the middle of a debate and instead a quiet conversation later, over dinner.

Likes the way she smiles and ducks her head when he challenges her in the middle of a friendly debate, and the way she laughs when he teases her. The way she never thinks he's less of a person when he brings up personal experiences to back up his points, even though every teacher in the Order insists he has to use outside sources.

He's not supposed to like her like this, at least he doesn't think so. Not like this, where he wanted to make the assassin hurt for going after her, and wants to keep her from ever going back to Coruscant even though he knows she wants to. Because he doesn't want to stop having debates in the morning, and quiet talks in the afternoon. Doesn't want to not be able to see her again, except in dreams. And even then, he mostly dreams of his mother now anyway.

There's a stretched feeling on his thoughts as he tries to continue reading. A pressure behind his eyes. He doesn't want to sleep, but he does want to be awake to enjoy the picnic they have planned for tomorrow.

Giving in to his body's demands Anakin curls into bed, leaving the datapad on the nightstand for when his nightmares inevitably wake him up again.

* * *

There's a  _ clone army _ on Kamino. Cloned from a bounty hunter who lives on planet, speaks Mando'a, and recently returned from a trip possibly as far as Coruscant. A human with a hatred that burns just below the surface as he takes Obi-Wan in, and a tired wariness where Myles felt fear.

A bounty hunter with a child who sizes Obi-Wan up like he's a wild animal.

There's so many questions Obi-Wan needs answers to, and more he simply wants to ask. But he can already tell that asking any of them will start a fight he isn't prepared to follow through with. Better for both of them if Taun We doesn't witness the confrontation. And for it to happen somewhere Boba won't be caught in the middle when they come to blows.

He hopes Jango appreciates his restraint. The chance for answers is eating at him, and it's frustrating to realize he likely won't be able to get them anytime soon. Not before the fight, and possibly not even after.

Then there's the clones. Obi-Wan needs to tell the Council. One million life forms, commissioned by a dead Jedi, and with no say in their future. There has to be something, some way to remedy this.

The Council will know what to do.

* * *

There's a Jedi on Kamino. Polite and casual, and asking all the wrong questions.

The Kaminoans don't know human mannerisms that well, the subtle posturing and hostility going over Taun We's head, more or less. Whatever the Jedi is up to he doesn't want the cloners to know about. Jango wonders idly if he can use that, before dismissing the thought. With a properly worded request the Jedi could convince the Kaminoans Jango needed to accompany him off planet, and then that protection would be gone.

No, he and Boba need to leave to stay safe. Tyranus wants an update, he'll just have to deal with Jango's son tagging along. And then, well, not even a former Jedi can trap Jango where he doesn't want to be. He'll vanish again, and before long both Dooku and the Republic will have bigger things to worry about.

Let them have his blood, their army of Clones. Jango doesn't care. This time he will keep his family safe.

* * *

His hands shake as he tries to read. But every line brings him back to his past, and every time he blinks he sees his mother bleeding out.

Anakin wants the distraction, threw himself into attempting to translate the Supercommando Codex after waking, but even the difficulty of learning a new language can't keep his attention.

Jaster Mereel was an anarchist, arguing for a return to a tribal system where every Clan was its own highest court. But that's what Tatooine  _ is _ . Slavery gives each master, each local powermonger the final say in the lives of dozens, if not thousands. If there was a centralized government, if politicians like Padme had any say on Tatooine at all, he would have grown up free. If he could trust the system he wouldn't be here, shaking, worrying that his mother could be dying. Slavers and Sand People wouldn't be allowed within a thousand miles of her. She'd be  _ safe _ .

But Mereel argues that government is just another form of bondage, and for Mandalore it seems he might have been right. The Republic demanded their obedience, told them their way of life, their culture and way of being, were wrong and had to be stamped out. That they had to be stripped of their entire being and follow the rules to be recognized as people by the rest of the galaxy. Or they could remain languishing under Republic control as less than human.

And Anakin couldn't stand a life of slavery where his owners didn't even deign to admit that's what they were. Wouldn't be able to stand the hypocrisy, or the way outsiders would look at him and blame him for his own situation. Would Padme still want to free him if the Senate said it was his own fault he wasn't free?

He's tired and his mind is running in circles, each more bitter than the last. He trusts her, has to believe she would still want him free, but the rest? All those other Senators in their gilded rooms? Them he can't trust.

Padme finds him on the balcony, pacing, trying to meditate but unable to stand still. She looks from his face to the datapad in his hand and asks what's wrong. So he tells her, in a jumble of thoughts that probably make as little sense as they did in his head. Once he falls silent she nods.

"You Mother, where is she now?"

"Tatooine. I think. In my dreams that's where she is but I can't be sure. For all I know she's been sold off-planet now."

Padme looks away. "I'm sorry, Anakin, I should have gone back for her. As Queen, or even as myself. I owed you both that."

"It wasn't your fault," He's quick to reassure her. "There was the rebuilding, and…"

"No," Padme cuts him off, turning to face him again. "If I had followed through, done  _ something _ , you wouldn't be suffering now. Let's go to Tatooine, right now. No one will expect me to be anywhere near there. And if we can find her we can free her, bring her back with us. Like we should have done in the beginning."

And Anakin can't argue with that hope. So he helps her pack, feeling lighter than he has in months. Maybe, just maybe, this will work out.

* * *

The Council wants to question Jango Fett. And Obi-Wan has a few minutes where he thinks he might actually have a chance of obliging them. A slight chance, depending mostly on the odds of him stumbling across a conversation topic that doesn't make the man want to shoot him, but a chance.

That opportunity disappears when he arrives to find the man's quarters emptied.

The Force guides him through winding passageways to a nearby landing bay, and Jango opens fire as soon as he steps outside. As they fight it becomes clear Jango's trained to battle Jedi, maybe even fought them before. His blaster bolts target less essential targets, areas where deflecting is possible but returning a bolt to sender is difficult. And he predicts Obi-Wan's Force-pull to recover his lightsaber, which… is a pretty clear indication that he's fought Jedi before.

He's buying time for his son to get the ship running, Obi-Wan realizes, after Jango kicks him off the platform. Allowing them both to make an escape or at least for Boba to get away safely. He races through the halls, back up to the landing pad with just enough time to catch the ship's hull with a tracker.

Then it's back to R4 and the ship, to punch in the coordinates of their hyperspace ring and get some bacta for his hands. R4 has a few choice words about being left in the rain and Obi-Wan managing to damage himself again, but she handles the docking procedure without being asked, giving Obi-Wan enough time to apply the bacta gel before checking Jango's trajectory and having R4 jump after him.

"Assume nothing," Yoda said. Well, Obi-Wan's trying, but it's difficult not to assume the man running from his questions is guilty.

There could be extenuating circumstances he supposes. He'll try to keep an open mind once he gets where they're going, especially with a ten year old in the crossfire. In the meantime his mind is whirling, trying to guess where Jango would run, and why. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and lets his speculation go. No need to write himself a whole story before even arriving.

After all, some of the biggest twists are things he could never expect, and he wouldn't want to miss the big reveal.

* * *

They were too late.  _ He _ was too late. They'd found her, followed Watto's vague directions to the homestead, only to miss her by a month. Anakin tracked the Tuskens, found her,  _ rescued her _ , but he was _ still _ too late. His mother died in her living room as Owen and Beru did their best to save her.

Padme's crying, and he can feel the grief rolling off Cleigg in waves, but Anakin can only feel rage. He wants to lash out at Owen and Beru for not saving her, at Cleigg for not protecting her, at Padme for being alive when his mother is dead. He wants to track down the Tuskens and return upon them every wound that mars his mother's flesh.

He feels like he's burning, and he knows he can't do any of these things so he flees into the storage rooms instead. There in the dark he blames Obi-Wan for ignoring his nightmares, blames the Masters for not realizing he was having visions and explaining what that could mean. But in the end he can only blame himself. He'd had these nightmares for several months, but Cleigg said his mother only went missing a month ago. If Anakin had insisted on reaching out, just to check on her, Obi-Wan would have caved and they could have saved her from ever being kidnapped.

He could have introduced her to Obi-Wan, shared stories of all the amazing things he's gotten to do because she let him go. And now she's dead.

It's Owen who finds him there, piecing a broken vaporator back together. He hesitates in the doorway, fiddling with something in his hands before finally stepping inside.

"Beru is helping your friend put herself back together," he offers awkwardly. "And my father is working out the details of the funeral so, um, I figured you might not want to be alone right now."

"And if I do?" Anakin shoots back, not really sure but not wanting this stranger to him to see him break.

"Then I guess I'll leave you be, only…" Owen fiddles with the disk in his hand again before reaching over to put it down on the counter in front of them. It's a holoprojector, showing his mother hugging him close after his first podrace. Anakin can't look away.

"She kept that on the cabinet," Owen tells him quietly. "Would tell anyone who asked about it how terrified she was for you, but also how proud. She was always proud of you. And the stories she'd tell when she was happy, well, I guess I just feel it isn't fair I know all these things about you but you don't know me. And I don't really know you as you are now. So if you want I'll leave, but if you don't I'm happy to stay and talk for a while."

Anakin puts down the vaporator parts, disappointed to find his hands are shaking. But he's still able to pick up the holo-disk and hold it close.

"I… don't know what I'd want to talk about," He manages finally, glancing over to try and meet his stepbrother's eyes before looking away again. "I'm just not good company I guess."

"Not like I'm any better," Owen replies, wringing his hands. "We don't really see new people, so I don't talk much. Still, I want to get to know you better. And somehow that makes it harder."

"What do you want to know?" Anakin asked, curiously. "I'm just some nobody who got lucky."

"Some nobody who did his best and got rewarded for it," Owen disagrees. "You're a folk hero, Anakin. People talk about you in whispers, about you becoming a Jedi and earning your freedom. Then, out of nowhere your mother manages to gain her freedom too, and your friend, Kitster. People think you were looking out for them from a distance."

"I never looked back," Anakin manages around the lump in his throat. "I should have, but I didn't. It couldn't have been me."

"I don't know," Owen replies softly. "Some things you don't even have to do consciously. You're a Jedi, no one wanted to bring you back to haunt them if they harmed the people important to you. And it's not like you just disappeared. There were always stories, you and that Jedi running around the galaxy. You never really went away. Ma used to gather news recordings of you, could tell all the rumors word for word, from the moment you left. And when her son is training to be a Jedi, she's not worth messing with. Sometimes the vendors even gave her better prices if she'd tell them a story to go along with it."

Anakin finds himself staring at Owen as he speaks, unable to reconcile his dreams and inaction with the fact that he was protecting his mother by just going on missions. After a long moment he tears his gaze away, trying to avoid crying. He can't afford to waste water here.

Wordlessly Owen moves to sit on one of the cabinets, giving him time to collect himself. After a moment of struggle Anakin just dashes the moisture from his eyes before looking back.

"Was she happy? Did she manage to have a happy life in spite of…". He can't finish the thought.

"She liked to sing." Owen recalls quietly. "And having the opportunity to decorate the house. She was saving money from the mushrooms she'd gather, just to get herself the little things she wanted to try now that she was a free woman. And she missed you, but she was so proud." He smiles faintly. "I remember the first time she talked about it with Beru. Beru asked if she ever saw you again. And Ma said, 'all the time'. She said you'd become one of the guiding stars of the galaxy."

Anakin has to suck in a breath at that, scrubbing desperately at his face to keep his composure. He can hear her voice, if he tries, saying those exact words. And that's somehow both worse and better than remembering her last words in the camp before she fell asleep and never woke up.

After a moment he nods deliberately. "She was always strong. I wanted to be strong like her too, but I don't know if I'll ever feel like I managed it."

"Me either," Owen admits. "I couldn't even join the search party to find her. I wouldn't have survived. I'm not a good shot, not like Beru, but I still feel like a coward for not doing it."

"She'd be glad you're alive," Anakin retorts, knowing that to be true. Owen smiles faintly at him, but still shakes his head.

"And she'd say you were the stronger one for leaving. That doesn't make it easier to believe when I'm looking at myself."

"We'll just have to trust her," Anakin decides, moving to sit down next to the other man. "She always did see things clearer than I could."

"She did," Owen agrees softly.

There's a moment of silence then, and Anakin finds himself looking around the storage area with new eyes. Here and there he can see little decorations, piles of parts organized the way his mother always liked them. A clear space in the corner to put food, kept carefully clean of grease. She lived here, and now that he's allowing it he can see her echoes everywhere.

It's calming, in a way he didn't realize he was missing. It still hurts, but he's happy she was happy here.

Owen shifts beside him, fidgeting again before he catches himself. Then he seems to make a decision and leans forward.

"Would you like to see her room?"

Anakin's throat closes up again.

"Her room?" He manages finally.

"Yeah," Owen agrees. "We may not have much space, but Dad and I agreed she should have her own room. Eventually she agreed with us. She kept that Holo of you in the kitchen, since she went most of her time there, but the others are in her room. Along with whatever else she wanted to hold on to. I think only Threepio has been in there since she went missing."

Anakin finds himself nodding, his throat dry. He lets Owen lead the way, skirting past the communal rooms where the others still sit, stoping in front of a simple door like all the others. Owen hesitates for a moment, looking back at him, before opening it and stepping aside to let Anakin be the first inside.

It's simpler than he expected somehow, no grand decorations or overflowing planters like he's come to expect on Coruscant. But he can tell it's hers all the same. From the little carvings she would always work on, to the shelves of holos along the far wall. He still remembers the most of the clips, and how annoyed they made him when he read the actual articles and saw how wrong they were. But now that they're here, lining his mother's wall he doesn't mind as much.

In the corner there's a marriage blanket made of scraps, almost finished, and he wanders over to look.

"This is for you?" He asked as Owen walks over to look as well. The other man blushes, but nods.

"Me and Beru. We're not quite ready to plan the wedding, not enough surplus yet, but we were hoping it'd be soon. Ma wanted to get the blanket done early in case we got an early surplus this year."

Anakin rubs his fingers over the unfinished seam and nods.

"I'm not as good as she was, but if you're willing I can finish this."

Owen freezes, then smiles shyly. "Beru and I would be honored."

Anakin nods at that and sits down to start, better to finish before something happens to call him away again. There's only two scraps left, and the fringe, so it shouldn't take that long. He reaches for the first piece, sliding it into place before speaking again.

"You've answered all of my questions so far. Surely you have a few?"

Owen hesitates, then nods. "What is it like, being a Jedi? Out here they're just fairytales, but you're Ma's kid, and somehow also a Jedi. There's got to be more to them than what's told in the stories."

"We're just people like everyone else," Anakin insists, reaching for the Force around them. He floats the sewing basket over to him cautiously, relaxing when Owen's reaction is startled but the fear dissipates quickly. "We're just able to do things most people think is impossible."

"How do you do that?" Owen asks in awe. Anakin just shrugs.

"There's an energy around the whole universe, it makes up everything alive and everything that life will ever or has ever touched. As Jedi we call it the Force, and by tapping into it we can suggest that things happen, or listen to what the Force suggests is about to happen. The first is how we make things move. The second is the feeling that makes you dodge when something is flying at the side of your head, even though you can't see it. For most people the Force does this in little things, like instincts or luck. But as Jedi we have the ability to sense it and so we can use it more effectively."

"Like how Ma always knew just where to look for damage before the vaporators could fail. Or how Beru seems to have a sixth sense for when to turn the cake pan around even when the oven is on the fritz?"

"Yeah," Anakin agrees with a smile. "For a Jedi we feel those moments of just knowing something a lot more of the time. It's… every life in the universe is connected, right? So being able to sense the Force is like standing in the middle of the market, where you can hear a hundred people all calling out their wares and haggling, and you can even see most of them. A part of you knows that this is how everyone gets what they need when some people have water and others have food, so they need to exchange them, but you're not entirely sure what any one person is saying unless you take the time to focus on them. Even then what they're saying isn't always clear."

"So, you're wandering around a busy marketplace all the time?" Owen muses with a wince. "How do you manage all that noise all the time?"

"That's what the Jedi are training me to do, manage the noise," Anakin tells him. "The Knights and Masters can help keep things quiet too, so the Temple on Coruscant feels more like the homestead, rather than a marketplace."

"Sounds like they're good to you," Owen offers, making Anakin smile faintly.

"Obi-Wan is the best mentor I could ask for. And some of the Masters are really nice, even if they are strict. I don't know many of the other Padawans, since I didn't grow up in the temple, but the ones i've met are pretty decent."

"From the news it sounds like you and Obi-Wan get into a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea," Anakin chuckles. "You must have gotten into a few scrapes of your own, though?"

"Tell me about some of your adventures and I'll tell you about how I met Beru," his brother bargains.

"How about story for a story?" Is Anakin's counter offer.

"Agreed, though I probably don't have as many as you," is Owen's reply.

"Even simple ones," Anakin wheedles. "I want to get to know my Mother's family."

Owen caves at that and nods. "Alright, we have a deal."

Anakin ties off the dwindling thread and attaches the next strand as he thinks. Then he nods.

"Did Mom tell you about Qui-Gon, the Jedi who freed me?"

"He needed help repairing his hyperdrive?"

"Yeah. Well, he was actually Obi-Wan's mentor at the time…"

* * *

Anakin manages to finish the blanket before final sundown, tying off the last thread and weaving it into the seam to hide the ends. Owen left half an hour ago to help Beru in the kitchen, so Anakin is able to fold the blanket and put everything away without sending his stepbrother into another round of thanks.

Padme's waiting for him when he emerges, looking calm and collected compared to earlier. Beru has offered her the use of the guest room tonight, since she can share Owen's room instead, and Padme's torn between accepting and sleeping on the ship. Anakin isn't sure what to tell her, though he understands her hesitation. Owen and Cleigg both offer him the use of his mother's room that night. Though Owen offers the alternate option that he and Anakin could share a room instead, if he feels that using her room would disrespect his mother.

In the end that's what they decide. Beru and Padme share the guest room while Anakin and Owen share his stepbrother's room. Owen, to everyone's surprise, somehow produces two more mattresses, so they don't even have to share beds. As they're setting them up he confides in Anakin they're not finished - he's been working on replacing the old bedding - but it will be enough for the night.

The funeral is first thing in the morning. The suns beat down, stealing the shadows from the headstone Cleigg was up all night finishing. And all at once it's too much again. The despair and self hatred rush in to choke him.

Then R2 interrupts, with an urgent message from Obi-Wan. And while watching it Anakin can only feel like everything is falling apart. Obi-Wan might be dead, and he can't even go to him.

But Padme isn't having any of it. Obi-Wan isn't dead and they're going to save him. Anakin can't help but believe in her conviction.

He steps outside to say goodbye, only to find Owen already waiting for him.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" He asks before Anakin can say anything.

"My mentor's in danger," Anakin explains. "We have to go rescue him."

Owen nods, holding out the basket he's holding. "I figured it was something like that. And I know we may never see you again, so I thought, well, better to say goodbye."

Inside the basket are a pair of beaded cords, family tokens, usually given in marriage or adoption. Beneath them are several parcels of wrapped bread and a small wedge of blue milk cheese.

"Beru's getting Pa settled, but she was worried you'd get hungry on your trip," Owen explains. "The basket and the cords are mine. One for you and one for your mentor if you want them."

Anakin nods, holding the basket close. "I'll give it to him once we find him."

Owen nods again, hesitating for a moment before stepping back. "You need to go. Save your mentor and all that. So this is goodbye. But if you end up visiting again we'll always be happy to have you. That's what family does, right?"

"Right. It was good to meet you, Owen. May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you, too. Goodbye, Anakin. And good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to have Myles's contact introduce him to Kuat of Kuat, because he could actually be very helpful. But is name is Kuat Kuat of Kuat and I just can't.
> 
> Poor Anakin. I wasn't planning to write so much of him, or Owen for that matter, but he kept having night terrors and I needed to see it through.  
> If anyone's confused, Anakin is actually talking with Padme a lot more in this AU because of the documents he downloaded. This means Padme realizes something's wrong a few days early and they make it to Tatooine early enough to save Shmi but not for her to live through her wounds. It's not like there's anywhere on Tatooine they could go to get her medical attention.
> 
> This chapter was basically all filler to get me to Geonosis, but I love what came of it.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long... Whoops. Sorry about that.

Geonosis is a barren dusty rock that reminds Myles of the little he's seen of Mandalore. Except that the spires are still standing on Geonosis. They're both planets battered into dust rather than natural deserts.

He sees the Neomodian hive-ships as soon as he enters the atmosphere and circles around to land on a sheltered rock face nearby. From there it's a matter of locating his target. On the off chance he gets lucky Myles runs a brief signal scan and is grudgingly impressed when he finds Kenobi's tracking signal coming from another ridge a few miles away.

Then he realizes if he can trace the signal there's no reason anyone else can't.

With a sigh he checks his scans. It's not too far off, maybe an hour if he takes extra care to stay out of sight. Checking the Neomodian hive-ships one last time he decides to just go for it. Gunray isn't visible anywhere, so he'll just go warn Kenobi he's transmitting, maybe share info, and then continue his search.

Myles locks his ship behind him, checks the sun, and sets out.

* * *

He's beginning to wonder if Kenobi has already been discovered the third time he has to duck beneath another outcrop as he climbs the ridge.

The natives, Geonosians presumably, are large insectoids with compound eyes. No visible spiracles, but that doesn't mean they aren't there, just that the species likely has at least one lung as well. And Myles can't rule out infrared or ultraviolet vision, possibly both. At least if they have air current sensory organs the irregular breeze seems to be covering his movements, but that could change if he ends up passing behind a sheltering wall or into a cave.

When he finally makes it to the cliff face with the Jedi ship on it he realizes he can't see Kenobi. Likely he left the tracker in the ship, intentionally or otherwise, and moved on. Myles heads over to see if he can turn the signal off only to be interrupted by a mechanical scream and an astromech droid coming after him with an electro-prod.

His binary translation module isn't quite as fast as the swearing it's picking up, but he catches enough about bounty hunters and avenging Obi-Wan to get the gist.

"Woah, hey, stop. I'm not the bounty hunter you're hunting," Myles tries to explain, holding up his hands placatingly. "The name's Myles, I'm a friend. Kanobi and I were both working on the same case."

The astromech eyes him suspiciously, electro-prod twitching towards Myles a few times before sliding away. Then it whips out a buzz saw and lunges, only to deflate unhappily when Myles doesn't dodge out of the way.

"I tracked Nute Gunray here," Myles offers as the astromech mutters to itself. "Figured he might still be pissed off about losing the Battle of Naboo. My guess was one of the Separatists at this party hired a bounty hunter on his behalf, which would explain why he suddenly took his contract on her down."

The droid whistles thoughtfully, before demanding to know why Myles looks so similar to the bounty hunter they were tracking.

"My armor's Mandalorian," he explains. "The bounty hunter who killed the assassin also wears Mandalorian armor. Barring racial necessities like lek we try to keep the outside of the armor looking the same. It's a bit like astromech, if the outside looks close enough everyone assumes the inside is the same as well. Makes it easier for Mandalorians to surprise people by pulling out a weapon they're not expecting."

The astromech whistles appreciatively, mentioning their advanced welding arm where most astromech have something closer to a flamethrower. Myles smiles and nods.

"I landed over by the hive-ships, but picked up Kenobi's tracker and wanted to make sure he knew anyone else could as well. So I climbed over and found you here. But no Kenobi."

The astromech wilts slightly, making a mournful noise. It seems Obi-Wan was captured while they tried to report to the Council about the Separatist presence here. The Geonosians took him, but didn't seem to see her at all, so she set his tracker on broad-spectrum and hid in case backup arrived. It had been too long though, and she's worried he's getting into trouble without her to keep him in one piece.

Myles nods, "He does have a tendency to launch himself at problems and ask questions later. What's the plan?"

The droid grumbles unhappily that she doesn't have any flight boosters and can't navigate all the changing elevations to go after Obi-Wan. The Geonosians should all have their wings clipped, see how they like their fortress when they can't get around it either. Other than that her plan would be to infiltrate the Geonosian spire nearby, where Obi-Wan found the Separatist leaders, and see if they can find either where he is or where he's going to be. Then they'll have more information to plan a rescue with.

Myles nods, "Would you say you weigh about the same or less than an armored Mandalorian? My jetpack is rated for emergency extraction of myself and one other. I think I should be able to get you anywhere you need to go."

She considers that, before dubiously questioning how he's going to avoid detection.

"I think the Geonosians can see heat signatures," Myles offers. "Possibly ultraviolet too, though I don't believe most humans would be visible in that spectrum. The reason they would have gone after Obi-Wan but not you could be that they classified you as technology, and therefore not a threat. They work with a lot of machinery, but don't see a lot of other Sentients. So I figured I'd turn on the thermal regulation in my suit, meant for ice planets, and then I'll look more like a droid."

She considers this for a moment before agreeing that his theory makes sense. She recommends he submit to a thermal scan before they go, tho, to make sure.

Myles agrees, activating his thermal regulator before nodding for her to go ahead.

After a moment she agrees that he doesn't appear as a human on the scanner, and could pass as some sort of strange combat droid model with all the armor.

Myles breathes a sigh of relief. "Good, that should make this easier. Now it's only the guests and possibly the Geonosian leaders we need to keep away from."

The astromech whistles in agreement, proposing they find a data port somewhere nearby and see what info might be on the files. Then they can start heading into more dangerous areas afterwards.

"Sounds good to me," Myles agrees. "Before we go any further I want to make sure, do I have your permission to carry you? If something goes wrong I might not have time to ask your permission to pick you up and run."

She thinks about it, then agrees, asking that he let her stay on the floor whenever possible though.

"Agreed," Myles replies easily. "Then, to seal the deal." He offers his hand, "I'm Myles, recently of the Senatorial Guard. Pleasure to work with you, my lady."

That earns him an amused chirp, and an extended gripper arm as the astromech shakes his hand. Her name is R4-P17, and she's reserving judgement until she finds out if he's going to drop her or not.

Myles can't help but laugh at that. "Ok, that's fair. Leady the way, my lady."

Another amused chirp and they're off.

* * *

It takes about 15 minutes to make it to the spire from their location. R4 is capable of impressive speed over flat or partially disturbed ground, but needs to be lifted over several gaps or ridges on the way. By the time they arrive she and Myles have worked out a pretty good system of indicating she'll need to be picked up vs when she's just getting her bearings for a moment. He's also made a mental note to get his binary translator looked at, R4's rate of speech is consistently out of its ability to keep up with. They focus on keeping any communication as concise as possible so that Myles doesn't have to stand there like an idiot waiting for the translator to catch up.

He's picking up basic as they go, anyway. With luck he'll understand any warnings she shouts before the translator has time to get through them.

They track down a data port easily once they make it out of the catacombs and into the spire itself. R4 reviews the data and manages to recover three possible locations Obi-Wan is being held. There's a stronghold at the top of one of the towers, and beneath it a so-called 'secure guest facility'. Further down at the base of the second tower is the Geonosian leader's holding cells. Finally, a ways off to the left is a gladiatorial arena, complete with prisoner cells.

R4 also finds a public execution scheduled in the arena the next day, which is pretty much the only reason they're considering Obi-Wan might be being held there. Those cells really aren't up to keeping a Jedi anywhere.

Since it's closest they make their way to Poggle the Lesser's holding cells first. But when they arrive security is tighter than expected. Somebody's inside, probably interrogating whoever they have captured. R4 rumbles unhappily at the thought of Obi-Wan being in there and unable to be recovered, but agrees to check the other locations first before staging a frontal assault.

They try the stronghold next, moving counterclockwise around the spire. Nobody's home when they check security, so R4 lets them in. There's nobody in the cell in the back either, but a familiar suit of armor sits in the display case. Myles' blood runs cold even as he approaches the display.

"Silas."

R4 whistles curiously, but Myles can't focus on her right now. There's a torture setup across the floor from the armor, serile and impersonal, but also undoubtedly where his clanbrother spent his last days, his armor across the floor and just out of his reach.

His hands are shaking, and he flinches when R4 gently grabs one of them.

"Silas was a part of my Clan," he explains quietly. "One of the youngest. Everybody's little brother. I didn't realize he survived Galidraan. And now he's dead."

She whistles sadly and asks if he wants to take the armor with them. Myles forces himself to shake his head.

"It's too obvious, and bulky, to carry around. And if whoever owns this place comes back to find it gone they'll know someone's here. I'll have to come back for it." He eyes the case again, gaze catching on the dark metal of Sila's weapons hidden in the suit's shadow. "But, before that. If you can get it unlocked, do you think you can lock it again after?"

R4 whistles a curious agreement, and Myles smiles behind his helm, tracing the outline of the collapsable sniper rifle with his fingers.

"I think we might be able to make use of this."

* * *

As they expected the gladiatorial cells are empty. Barely even guarded, especially compared to the beastpens next door. R4 wants to head back to Poggle's holding cells now that they know Obi-Wan is there, but is forced to agree with Myles when he points out they can't make it past the guards outside without making a ruckus. She maintains that Obi-Wan should be able to help rescue himself if he isn't too badly injured, but isn't happy with their chances of getting him out in one piece with the whole Geonosian army chasing them.

Myles is, admittedly, more worried about the Geonosians' theoretical droid army and Count Dooku. As far as R4 knows former Jedi are allowed to keep their lightsabers, and Myles isn't in a hurry to get bisected again.

The execution the next day is definitely for Kenobi, though. And that gives Myles an idea for how they can proceed.

"The ridge you landed on is that way," he points towards the tracking signal as R4 and him glance into the arena. "It's a long way to run, but a straight shot if I grab the both of you and jump off the top of the arena. If we can cause a distraction that prevents the Geonosians from being able to chase us right away there should be enough time to reach the ridge and get your Jedi to safety."

R4 makes a disbelieving noise, reminding Myles his Jetpack is only rated for one additional passenger. Myles just shrugs.

"An additional Mandalorian passenger. You're incredibly lightweight for your size, and your Jedi is on the smaller side himself. It'll be pushing it, but I believe I can carry you both. Besides, your Jedi will be here to help, whatever the jetpack can't handle, he can. Right?"

R4 considers that for a moment before agreeing, on the condition that Myles get Obi-Wan out if anything goes wrong and he can't reach her. Myles agrees, while making a promise to himself to avoid having to do that.

After securing his agreement the astromech relaxes, and asks what his plan is then.

Myles opens one of the pouches on his belt, pulling out one of the beads inside. "These are microexplosives. They're a fraction of the size of regular explosives, but can do serious damage to something immediately on top of them. The casing keeps the explosive compounds dormant until they're primed and the detonator is pressed. I have maybe two hundred of them total, probably a few less. Do you think you could seed them around the arena perimeter? That should be enough to keep anyone in the stands from being able to get to the ground for a few seconds, and throw up a bunch of the sand as a visual screen. Long enough for me to grab Kenobi and get up to that doorway." He points to the archway in question. "Before the mission I'll get you up there with the detonator. You can keep an eye on what's happening and secure our escape route. What do you think?"

R4 considers the arena seriously for a moment, then the bead, before asking what the expected range on it is.

"One meter out, meaning about two meters in diameter," Myles replies, handing over both packets when she gestures at him. "I'm going to make my way up on the right," he points to the section of the stands with one of the towers walls directly behind it. "I think I can set up there with the rifle and cover Kenobi in case anything goes wrong.

Com codes, R4 demands, even as she whistles in agreement. When things go badly they're going to need to coordinate, and Obi-Wan's missions usually end up going badly.

Myles doesn't know Kenobi that well, but the image of him jumping out a highrise window after an assassin probe is pretty much all the evidence he needs to back up her claim. He trades com codes, then sets about some last minute scouting while R4 sets about prepping the arena.

A few more hours, then it'll be over.

* * *

There's an hour and a half, maybe an hour-fifteen, until the execution. The drones haven't started filing in yet, but some sort of custodial position came by to sweep out the stands and private balconies. None of them came anywhere near Myles' perch, but one of them walked right by R4 without a second glance.

So far, so good.

A few minutes after the janitors leave R4 catches sight of a ship flying in under the radar and starts cursing. When the translator finally catches up Myles feels like cursing too.

How hard is it to keep the Senator off planets where everyone present wants her dead? Pretty hard, apparently.

His jetpack isn't going to be able to carry the lot of them to safety, which leaves him and R4 holding position and hoping Skywalker manages to rescue his master and escape without either risking the Senator or getting captured in the process.

And R4's grumblings make him well aware of how likely she thinks that outcome will be. After a short discussion she sets off for the stairs, hoping she can find a place to hide on the ground floor in case they end up needing someone to hack any of the doors. Myles stays where he is, keeping an eye on the arena in case the execution still goes through.

Half an hour later the guards finally start moving. R4 reports they’re racing around the halls securing everything. She has to duck into an alcove to make sure they don’t suspect anything. Out in the arena Myles watches as they escort Kenobi in at spearpoint, and chain him to one of the pillars. So far everything is as they planned, which means Skywalker never made it to Kenobi, not exactly the best news. R4 decides to stay put and keep watch as the drones start trickling into the stands. Myles doesn’t like it, he can’t reach her there if anything happens, but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

The stands are almost full when they bring out Skywalker and Amidala, making Myles curse and sending R4 into an angry rant about new-builds who think they have all the answers. She’s going to try and get to a data port so she can help if necessary, and Myles doesn’t have the attention to spare worrying over her anymore. Instead he’s racing to come up with a strategy that won’t end up with them all dead, keeping the captives in his sights, and watching the figures approaching the main balcony. Because that's  _ Jango _ , looking older and rougher and standing next to a kid that looks just like the baby pictures Jaster used to carry around. And Myles doesn't have the time to give that revelation the attention it deserves right now, because everything on this mission is going to shit too fast and R4 is counting on him.

A cheer of some sort goes up as Poggle emerges alongside Count Dooku and the rest of the Separatists. A second cheer erupting as soon as he finishes addressing the crowd. Myles isn’t sure exactly what it is he said, but it doesn’t really matter. They start bringing the beasts out as soon as the Geonosian finishes speaking, so Myles is pretty sure he can guess the gist of it.

He has about 14 seconds to make a decision. And the possibility that he might only get one shot before the Geonosians below come after him isn’t a very helpful thought. There’s no way to guarantee an escape route, no plan to get everyone out. All he can do is minimize the damage and hope a backup strategy presents itself. Myles’ first thought is to get Amidala out of the line of fire, but when he looks at her he’s surprised to find she’s the only one of the captives that seems to have a plan. She's already halfway up her pillar to relative safety, give or take the starving Nexu.

Then… Kenobi next, getting the older Jedi free should increase the chances of everyone else surviving. Myles lines up the shot, and fires just before the Acklay can reach him. The Jedi spins out of the way as soon as his hands come free, ducking aroud the pilar to put something between him and the starving carnivore. Skywalker has already broken free using the Reek to tear his chain off, so Myles swings back to Amidala, just in time to shatter the side of the Nexu’s jaw as it lunges up the pilar at her. A second shot finishes the beast off before it has time to recover, or suffer and die. When he glances her way again Amidala is looking his direction consideringly. Then she turns her attention back to picking her other cuff.

There’s angry shouting in the stands now, and Myles fancies he can pick up Newt Gunray’s voice among them. Myles takes another look around the arena before settling his sights on the balcony. All three of the captives are free and fighting back, but they'll need a distraction. And blowing up the arena isn't going to do much to help right now.

"R4 were you able to find a data port? They're all free. I'm about to try something stupid to see if I can get some of the security off their tail."

She responds with an affirmative, demanding to know what he's up to. Myles sends her a silent apology, lines up his shot, and fires.

* * *

There's a sniper above the arena. Jango's already ordered Boba into cover and put on his helmet, but the bastard hasn't made a move other than to free the Jedi and save the Senator's life. He can track the angle of the shots, and has a pretty good idea of where they're coming from. But he hasn't been able to get a glimpse of the shooter, not even a flash of light off the barrel. Whoever's up there is a professional. They've got to know they're not winning like this.

That's about when the next shot takes down the Geonosian Archduke.

Pandemonium ensues as the Separatist leaders scramble to either get to safety or to find their attacker. In the middle of it Dooku catches Jango's eye with a grimace.

"Jango, I want that sniper dealt with," the Count orders sharply before turning away to herd the others out of line-of-sight.

Jango gestures for Boba to stay out of the way before turning towards the sniper. A boost from his jetpack sends him hurtling the right direction and gives him a good view as the sniper scrambles to their feet rather than shooting. Mandalorian armor in familiar colors with a collapsible sniper rifle they sling over their shoulder as they turn to run. Jango lands as they disappear into an archway in the rock, a hidden passage into the catacombs. Great.

Jango strides into the passage at a slower pace. No need to rush headlong into an ambush. The sniper is waiting for him a ways down, in the larger area created by an intersection. But they're not pointing their gun at him in spite of the straight shot, and it makes Jango cautious.

Mandalorian armor, not that that tells him the tricks this bastard might have up his sleeves. But if it were him he'd have rigged his escape route to blow up any pursuers. Jango keeps his guns out eyes the walls as he steps forward again. Nothing. And the sniper is still just waiting for him. He makes his way all the way down to the intersection without incident.

The stranger steps away as he approaches, down the corridor to the right, but just enough to stay out of Jango's reach. As if that will defend them against a gun.

"What are you trying to do?" Jango asks, following along as the other hunter takes two long steps back. "You have to know I could have shot you by now."

"I'm working on it," the stranger replies cheerfully, taking another step back. "But it's good to see you alive, Jango. I knew you didn't die on Galidraan, but it's been a pain in the ass trying to track you down."

Jango freezes and the other stops walking when he doesn't follow. It's a trick, it  _ has _ to be. Or someone who wants to get in good with him from the Clans. There were no other survivors.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarls, blasters coming up to point straight at the other Mandalorian's chest.

A familiar head tilt, then the stranger brings their right arm up to eye level.

"I think you're wearing my vambrace. Because I'm wearing yours."

* * *

Myles doesn't have a plan for this. Never in all his imaginings did he stop to think that he and Jango might be working for opposite sides when they met again. He knows he doesn't want to be within grappling distance, really doesn't want to test his friend's hand-to-hand skills after all this time. But he also doesn't know what to say, how to reach the man he's been searching for for decades. And he's not going to let Jango kill him and force him to deal with the aftermath.

His mind keeps helpfully flashing the image of Jango standing next to his son, and it hurts to wonder if the other found himself a new family while Myles was scouring the universe looking for a trace of him.

He knows he can't just tell Jango who he is. Not even by taking a gamble and removing his helmet in the middle of a battlefield. It's been 20 years. He doesn't look the same as he did back then, and Jango might refuse to see the similarities unless he comes to that conclusion himself.

Which is why he brings up the vambrace. It's a desperate gamble, hoping that Jango won't just shoot him in case he found the information somewhere and is impersonating himself. But it brings the other Mandalorian up short. When Jango speaks again his voice is low, dangerous.

"Would you care to explain that claim?"

Myles can't stop smiling softly behind his helmet.

"The projectile launcher. You finished it, modified it to fit the darts you used to kill the assassin. When I finally got my armor back the right vambrace was gone. I assume the Governor didn't like the chunk missing from yours, because of that slugthrower on that backwoods ice planet, remember? I found it in the storeroom with the others and figured he must have swapped it with mine."

He tilts the vambrace so the missing chunk is visible, and Jango takes in a sharp breath.

"Myles," Jango breathes, then shakes his head. "This can't be possible. You're dead, I saw you die."

"I got bisected, apparently there's a difference."

"That's not funny."

"I'm serious. The Governor stripped everyone's armor then dumped the bodies. Somehow I survived long enough for one of the local Lords to stumble across me on a hike. He put me back together, thinking I was one of the people the Governor was massacring." Myles shakes his head. "I only found out you survived when you came back and killed the bastard. I've spent the rest of the time trying to catch up with you."

Jango makes a strangled noise of protest, and an abortive motion towards him. Myles decides to take the risk and reaches up to pull his helmet off. The stupid smile he still can't shake turns wry when Jango freezes again.

"Hey, Jango. It's been a long time."

"You absolute bastard," Jango snarls, taking two steps forward to smash their heads together. Myles laughs.

"Hey, watch the forehead. We're not all as thickheaded as you, remember?"

"You're hardheaded enough, stop whining." Jango insists, and he's shaking, Myles can feel the tremors through the armor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner," he apologies. "The closest I ever got was leaving a message with Roz, but too late for you to get it. I've always had horrible timing, you know that."

"You proposed in the middle of a dam firefight," Jango snaps at him. "As if you couldn't find anything better to do."

Myles can't help but laugh again. "I thought it was romantic. Besides, how else was I supposed to prove I was serious? You were convinced I was just humoring you."

"I think you're crazy. Even more now."

"Hey, I hunted you for 20 years. If that doesn't prove I'm serious what else will?"

Jango hesitates, his voice wavering. "Twenty years. And there was never anyone else?"

"No one," Myles agrees simply. "You're a hard man to find, Jango, and an impossible one to match."

"I got you killed," Jango protests. But he's not letting go, and Myles isn't about to mistake that for anything else.

"Jango, none of what happened was your fault. I blamed the Governor. I blamed the Jedi. Death Watch, the Republic, all of them at one time or another, but I never once blamed you. Besides," he raps the side of Jango's helmet with his knuckles. "I never died. You didn't get me killed."

"It still feels like I did."

Myles rolls his eyes at that, but can't refute it. Sometimes he still feels the same. Instead he knocks their foreheads together again.

Then he steps back, just enough to slip his helmet back on. Jango lets him go, doesn't hold on or chase after him, and Myles can't help but feel they're still brittle. So he steps back in, bumping their shoulders together the way they used to do as kids, feeling Jango relax. Myles's smile is still stuck, and he almost feels lightheaded.

"So, do I get to meet your son?" He asks after a moment of silence, only for Jango to tense again.

"Our son," the other man insists. "If you want. Boba is, he's a clone. There wasn't anybody else."

"I believe you," Myles agrees easily. "I still remember your horrified disgust when Jaster sat us down for the Talk. But… thanks. It means a lot."

"Well, it turns out I married an idiot who didn't give up on me after I abandoned him for 20 years, so…"

"Some things are worth not giving up for," Myles says simply. Jango doesn't reply, but Myles likes to think he can feel the heat of the other's blush through the helmet.

After a moment Jango steps back, head cocked as he listens for anyone coming. The hall is silent but for the shouts of the arena in the distance, and he relaxes.

"What I don't understand is how you ended up here, working with the Jedi of all things."

Myles sighs. "Yeah, kind of an involved story, but let me see what I can do to sum up."

* * *

R4 isn't sure exactly how that was supposed to help. Sure the Geonosians' are in an uproar now, but the traitor Dooku is still in command of their droid army and not afraid to use it to get his way.

She has a few nanoseconds to respond when the sensors pick up droidekas arriving on Dooku's orders. An underlying line of code muses that anything she does will likely only cause a delay, but she's ok with that.

The gate slams shut on the first of the droidekas, hitting the second and hopefully clipping the first. The last four droids skid to a stop behind it, reconfiguring to their battle modes to try and kill whatever stopped them. And, naturally, she's the one stuck on the inside with them. Is this how Obi-Wan feels all the time?

But before the droideka can spot her sitting by the data port in the corner a lightsaber ignites in the darkness. Then the startled droideka are on the floor in pieces.

R4 flicks on her flashlight and whistles curiously, relaxing at the chuckle that follows her inquiry.

Master Fisto disables his saber and strides over to lay a hand on her dome.

"Fast thinking my friend. That should buy Obi-Wan and the others a little more time. But I'm afraid I have to ask, would you open the door for me?"

R4 whistles derisively and sets the door to opening again. Master Fisto laughs in response

"I see. My thanks."

* * *

"How can you work for them," Jango asks. "After everything Galidraan stole from us?"

"Because they're not the ones who did it," Myles insists. "They saved my life, Jango, I wasn't about to let them die because of where they lived. Besides, it's just a job. You should know, you're working for Dooku."

Jango snarls, looking away, "The odds of me killing him are closer to even. I decided taking him down wasn't worth my life."

"That doesn't mean you had to work with him," Myles prods. "Jango, why are you working for Dooku?"

"There was a hunt targeting one of the other Jedi," Jango explains quietly. "I joined looking for revenge. Then Montross killed Roz. I finished the job, but decided the cost wasn't worth it. Turns out Dooku was the one who posted the contract. Wanted to hire me for another job, a cloning gig on Kamino. He made it pretty clear I'd accept or die. I got Boba in the bargain, so I decided living was worth more than dying to avenge you."

"I'm glad you're alive," Myles agrees gently. "And I'm glad Boba exists, but Jango, Dooku had Silas. I found his armor on a rack in a torture chamber, covered in dust, rifle too. I'm pretty sure Dooku killed him."

Jango's fists clench, and he looks back the way they came. "I left Boba in an alcove by the arena. I'll double back and get him back to the ship. I assuming you're not willing to just leave?"

Myles hesitates, torn, then shakes his head. "The others' Beskar is all on my ship, but I can't leave without at least trying to go back for Silas."

Jango sighs in the way that means he's rolling his eyes behind his helmet. "Fine. If we get separated regroup on Tatooine. The Hutt in Mos Eisley likes me, for what that's worth. The Republic will have a hard time catching us there."

"Five minutes back in your life and I'm already a Republic fugitive," Myles teases. "Agreed. Go get our son. No, wait, take my com code before you go."

They part ways there, both determinedly avoiding looking back. Myles plugs in Jango's com code as he heads back towards the ground flooe. He's halfway down the stars when he remembers R4, curses, and changes direction.

He hopes he's not about to get killed saving an astromech and her Jedi partner or Jango will murder him.

* * *

Things aren't going well.

R4's managed to move locations, she's not dumb enough to hang out where a droideka might have already reported her being, but the access on this data port isn't that great. The most she's been able to do is close a few doors to keep the battle droids from interrupting Master Windu's duel.

She decides to risk the hallways again, see if she can find another data port with better access. To do  _ what _ , she's not sure, but something with access to the battle droid deployment system would be the best case scenario. Though she'll settle for control over more of the doors.

That's when the new-build human tries to jump her from behind. R4 swerves out of the way as they make their assault, since her sensors have a 360° radius. The new-build manages to turn their fall into a roll and come up to their knees a short ways in front of her.

"You're with the Jedi," they accuse her. "I saw you block the door to force the battle droids to go around. I'm not going to let you help the them any more."

R4 whistles agreeably and wanders around them to continue on her way, swerving away from another grab attempt. On the third attempt she pulls out her electrical prod, turning towards the new-build threateningly. For a moment it still looks like they might go for an attack, probably with a feint and an attempt to break her arm, but then the com in their pocket rings.

Eyeing her warily the new-build grabs their com, taking a step back as they bring it up to their audio receptor.

"Dad, how was your fight? Have you seen the arena? There's Jedi everywhere!"

A pause as they listen to the other side.

"Yeah. Not just the ones in the ring. Several dozen of them showed up just after you left. They're pretty good with those laser swords of theirs, but the battle droids are cutting them down one at a time."

Another pause, this time the new-build frowns as they hear more. Then they sigh.

"Got it, Dad. I'll meet you in the hanger as fast as I can. Yeah, I'll be careful. Bye."

They pocket the com after hanging up and turn back to R4.

"So, Dad says the Jedi aren't our problem anymore, and we won't be sticking around to back up the Separatists either. Which means we're not enemies anymore, so, sorry about that."

Not a problem, R4 whistles at the new-build, putting her electric prod away. They seem to take that as some sort of truce, since they nod seriously at her before turning and hurrying down the hall in that strange gait only new-build humans seem to have.

R4 watches them go, making sure they don't run into trouble within audible range. Then she turns back around and sets about looking for another data port and hopefully something useful she can add to the battle.

That's when her com line crackles to life.

"R4, you still doing ok?" Myles' voice asks. "I'm back at the arena but things aren't looking good." 

What's going on? R4 demands. Did the fight go alright? Is Obi-Wan ok?

"No injuries. It went really well, but I'll tell you about it later. And Kenobi looks fine." A pause, then, "Do you still have that detonator?"

She does.

"Good. The survivors are mostly in a ring in the center of the arena, but a few stragglers are still fighting on their own. If I can get a moment where none of them are in the blast radius I'll tell you, and you'll be able to cripple a good percentage of the droids present."

Sounds reasonable. She pulls out the detonator, all her lines of code focused on the straining static of their connection.

It's both her shortest wait today and one of the most stressful things she remembers doing.

* * *

There are a lot more Jedi than when Myles left. A lot more droids too. The number of lightsabers active is nerve-wracking, but so is the number of Jedi dead. It's like Galidraan all over again, but this time the trap and the massacre were for the Jedi.

The display filter on his visor shows the bombs were displaced a little by all the droids marching around, leaving a few gaps in the ring, but none of them ended up anywhere near the ring of survivors in the center. The Jedi are desperately protecting their own against the mechanical onslaughts, but only Master Windu, in combat with Dooku on the balcony, seems to be making any progress.

As he watches the Jedi draw in further, putting Senator Amidala in the center, and Skuwalker with her. Saving civilians and children, Myles realizes, though he doubts Skywalker knows that's what's going on. One of the Jedi attempts to assist Windu, and makes enough of an opening with their untimely death-charge for Dooku to shove the Master off the balcony with a Jedi trick. Windu turns the fall into a roll, landing on his feet and battling through the droids to join the circle at Kenobi's side. It buys the Jedi a little more time, but now Dooku is unchallenged once more. And from the looks of him he has a plan.

He orders the droids to stand down, and begins  _ talking _ . Chatting with the Jedi as the few stragglers are escorted back into the ring. Myles breathes, watches until just the right moment, and blocks out everything Dooku says.

"R4, do it now."

* * *

This whole mission has been rather strange, in Obi-Wan's opinion. Which is probably how the explosions fail to surprise him that much. There's been a familiar force presence hidden nearby for the last few minutes, returned and lying in wait for… something. A ring of explosives set to go off makes about as much sense as anything Obi-Wan could come up with.

Mace must sense his calm, because he turns towards him with an unimpressed look. "Was this part of your plan then?"

"Oh no," Obi-Wan denies easily, "My plan did not involve any of this. But seeing how the rest of the day has gone it looks like our sniper friend had a backup plan."

"Sniper?" Mace repeats, slicing down another droid with an unnecessary twirl intended to piss Dooku off.

"Yes. Before you arrived a sniper was positioned on one of the upper ridges providing support. I believe it was the other investigator. Either way they vanished after Dooku sent his bounty hunter after them. I believe these explosives were their attempt at a backup plan."

"Lucky for us then."

Then, abruptly, the sky is full of ship's with the Republic insignia. The clone army, with Master Yoda at their helm.

There's a bitter taste to that revelation, but Obi-Wan pushes it down. Master Yoda made the call to activate the clones to save him. It wasn't his place to question it. Still, the ethics of using a clone army...

He just hopes they weren't all making a terrible mistake.

* * *

Myles ducks back into the catacombs as soon as the Republic troops start arriving. The battle is only going to get mesier from here and he'd rather be out of the line of fire. Besides, it looks like Kenobi is armed now, so, rescue complete.

His first call is to Jango.

"There's republic toops on the ground," He states without preamble. "Did you and Boba make it to the ship?"

"Boba's prepping the engine, I'm almost there," Jango reports. "What are the patterns on the fighters?"

"The dropships are uniform white with dark red bands. Standard Republic insignia on the side."

"The clones," Jango infers. "Unless the Jedi took the time to change my status I should still have operational clearance. They won't shoot me down. And even if they did reclassify, I taught them everything they know, they won't be able to catch me. What about you?"

"Hate to break it to you, Jango, I have Senatorial clearance. They're not going to stop me"

"Good, stay safe." And then the asshole just hangs up.

Myles rolls his eyes and continues walking, pulling up another com code as he goes.

"R4, where are you? I'm making my way out of the base, I'll come pick you up."

He gets an annoyed whistle in reply and a set of coordinates. Myles bites back a chuckle and takes the next turn.

"I'll be right there, R4, let's both make it out of this in one piece."

* * *

There's blood pounding in Anakin's ears. Padme's safe, she's behind him, but he can't hear her unless he focuses, and focusing is a little hard right now.

Everyone's dying. Or, no, Obi-Wan isn't dying, he can still feel Obi-Wan, but there are hundreds of others and all the ones he can feel keep snapping away, one after the other. The Force is muddled with the pain-snap-gone that keeps repeating and it's making it difficult to focus enough to feel the bullets coming and deflect. But he has to keep going because Padme's behind him and he's pretty sure she's still alive.

Then the world explodes in a shower of sand and metal and there's a hundred new minds, all defending them from the sky. Obi-Wan hustles him and Padme onto one of the shuttles so they can leave the killing field behind them. And still Anakin can't breathe, can't hear over the rush of the blood in his ears and the wind, even though he's trying.

Dooku's getting away, and he  _ caused _ all this. So they give chase, just like old times, or last week, it feels so long ago. Padme puts her hand on his arm and for a moment he wants to curl into her shoulder and fall apart, but the troopers look at him like he knows what he's doing and he doesn't want to let them down so he just shoots her a smile in thanks and turns back to the battle around them.

It's like being back on Naboo, flying a fighter and knowing they can make a difference, only this time it's him rembering the flaw in the Trade Federation's ships and not the Force pushing him.

They shoot above the fuel cells and the ships go down. Anakin's grateful he can't hear its death from here.

He drifts for a bit, leaning on Obi-Wan's presence and trying to get his mind back under control. Then, suddenly, Padme's gone.

Anakin panics, but he can't feel her on the Force, hasn't been able for minutes, and she's not in the shuttle when he looks around. He panics, but Obi-Wan catches him before he can topple out of the shuttle after her. He catches sight of her as they speed away, and she lands in one piece but he can't tell if she's alive, can't feel if she survived the landing and he needs to know he didn't lose her too.

Again Obi-Wan stops him, shouting about Dooku being more than a match for him, and Anakin doesn't want to lose his master, but he doesn't want to lose Padme either and he can't choose.

In the end Obi-Wan chooses for him and they leave Padme behind. They'll go back for her after they're done, Anakin knows, but that does nothing to temper the fluttering panic in his throat.

Obi-Wan squeezes his shoulder, but doesn't say anything else, no matter how much Anakin wishes he would. And then the hanger is in front of them and there's no more time.

* * *

Anakin's falling apart, and Obi-Wan's cursing himself because neither of them were prepared for this battle but a Padawan shouldn't have had to experience this yet. And of course their communications are out. It's not like either of them thought to grab a comlink before being evacuated.

Or, well, Obi-Wan didn't. For all he knows Padme had one in her pocket before she fell into the sand dunes. Anakin either doesn't have his or doesn't remember he has it but likely they searched him too.

He reaches out with the Force, trying to connect with the rest of the Jedi and gets a feeling back that might be a response but it's too faint to tell if they actually got his message. For now it seems they're on their own.

There's an agony eating away at him, the death of so many friends in one blow, and a part of him can't believe his grandmaster capable of murdering so many former comrades in cold blood. But the truth is undeniable. They must bring Dooku before the Council to face justice, or the galaxy really will descend into war.

* * *

"What happened in your fight? Why are we leaving?" Boba asks when Jango finally makes it to the ship.

"There wasn't a fight," Jango replies, sliding into the pilot seat. "We talked, then Republic reinforcements arrived and we decided it'd be better if we didn't stick around for the fallout."

"Why wasn't there a fight?"

"Because the sniper was your buir."

_ "You're _ my buir."

"Your other one," Jango risks a glance at Boba's confused look before turning back to the pre-flight checks. "I never told you about him because I thought he died on Galidraan."

"Then he didn't die? Why isn't he leaving with us?"

"He needs to get his ship." Jango replies. "He's meeting us on Tatooine."

Boba hums his understanding and Jango realizes there's actually armor for his son now. Maybe Silas's beskar, if Myles is able to retrieve it. But even if not, one of the others who died on Galidraan. It's a relief, even though he hadn't planned to worry about that for another few years.

Boba is going to meet Myles, he realizes next. And he has to shut down that train of thought before it runs away with him. It's too much like some of his dreams to go down that road right now.

The engines are running, pre-flight done, and yet he hasn't taken off. Boba glances sideways at him.

"What is it, dad?"

Jango breaths.

"Remember when I told you not to trust Tyranus even though he's my employer?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth is he's a former Jedi. One of the ones from Galidraan."

Boba sucks in a breath as those pieces connect. Jango can see the questions he wants to ask, but instead he keeps almost all of them trapped behind his eyes.

"What are we going to do, dad?"

Jango hesitates. Boba is more important than any revenge, and he needs to get them both offworld before the Jedi start asking more questions. But Dooku's fancy new ship doesn't have any weapons on it, and Jango happens to know the hanger isn't far from here.

He activates the take-off sequence.

"Let's go get some payback."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R4 took over this chapter and I really love her now.
> 
> And I really wanted to shoot Dooku. I really, really wanted to have Myles shoot Dooku, but I can't think of any reason he would actually have gotten shot. So he shot Poggle the lesser in the hopes of scattering the droid army instead.
> 
> This section was by far my favorite to write (maybe cheating because it's so long), even if the pacing was a bit annoying to keep up with. I'd be interested in seeing if anyone else likes it as much as I do. And if it makes as much sense to someone who hasn't been watching the battle on repeat for the last 4 days.


	6. Aftermath

He really shouldn't be up and moving. Obi-Wan's aware that telling the medical trooper he's going going to meditate off the wound in his side isn't going to work more than once, but the robe Master Plo handed him once he made it to the med center had his com in the pocket, including numerous messages from R4.

The last one is a location in the main spire, labeled 'Count Dooku's Penthouse', and he needs to know what R4 is doing there. Fortunately Master Plo didn't argue beyond insisting on at least a few bacta patches to help his 'meditations' along. Once that's done he escorts Obi-Wan to a transport of troopers headed back that way.

That he also insists on accompanying Obi-Wan shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. And after the initial shock Obi-Wan finds he's happy for the company. Dooku's ship might have been shot down before it could leave the atmosphere, and by Jango Fett of all beings, but his body has yet to be found. If they stumbled on him back at his penthouse the KelDorian would be welcome backup.

Fortunately that doesn't seem to be the case when they arrive. Instead the lobby is dark for a moment before R4 gets the lights and smacks into Obi-Wan's knees. He finds himself smiling at her frustrated yelling, even as Master Plo waves the troopers away to give them some privacy.

"Sorry about that, R4. It wasn't my intention to worry you." Obi-Wan gives her a few moments longer to rant about his survival skills before he interrupts again. "R4, how did you get here?"

Carried, the astromech informs him bluntly, shoving his legs again. Came in with a _team_.

"Looks like you're in for quite the lecture," Myles offers, emerging from a doorway on the left.

"Myles," Obi-Wan greets warmly, waving the troopers' alarm away. "I take it we have you to thank for the support in the arena?"

"I was the sniper," Myles agrees. "R4 managed the bombs though."

Hopefully with Myles' hardware, because Obi-Wan wasn't aware R4 came equipped with explosives.

"My thanks to both of you, then. And I apologize if your rescue didn't go as planned."

R4 whistles in annoyance and starts complaining, making Myles laugh.

"Well, it wasn't you who messed it up, so no problem." He tells Obi-Wan as R4 continues to rant about Anakin and his inability to follow even simple directions.

"How did you find this place?" Obi-Wan asks when she winds down.

"Looking for you," Myles replies, pointing somewhere back and left. "There's a service entrance over that way into a torture chamber. Turns out you weren't there."

A chill runs down Obi-Wan's spine. "Torture chamber?"

R4 whistles sadly and falls silent.

"Yeah," Myles agrees. "There was a set of Mandalorian armor in there. I came back for them once we were done. R4 helped me check the other rooms for anything else he might have taken." A breath, then he points the way they came. "I didn't find anything else of Silas's but the server room's that way, complete with recordings. And there's lightsabers upstairs, along with everything else."

Lightsabers. There weren't many Jedi missing that Dooku could have killed, but they'll have to at least ID all the sabers and see why Dooku was collecting them.

Obi-Wan nods, turning to see if Master Plo had heard that. The KelDorian is standing a ways off, talking to the troops, but breaks off when he sees Obi-Wan looking at him.

"We'll look into it, thank you," Obi-Wan assures Myles. The Mandalorian nods, but catches Obi-Wan's arm as he turns to go. Obi-Wan pauses, curious, and Myles shoots a brief glance at Master Plo before straightening his shoulders and continuing.

"I want the Jedi to stop their investigation into the bounty hunter who took the Amidala contract."

Obi-Wan shares a glance with Plo who shrugs.

"We have enough evidence to link the assassination attempt to Count Dooku, which should be enough to close the investigation. May I ask why, however?"

"Because I intend to leave with him," Myles replies simply. "And I'd rather not go from Senatorial Guard to wanted Republic criminal."

"He's another survivor of Galidraan," Obi-Wan realizes, ignoring Master Plo's curious head tilt.

Myles nods.

"Many Jedi lives were lost in Galidraan," Master Plo comments, his attention suddenly intent on both of them.

"And my entire clan, save one," Myles responds, not backing down. "If you really want more details talk to the Senator. She despises your order for what it allowed to happen, but she'll be able to give you some more facts."

"But not you?" The KelDorian infers.

Myles shakes his head. "The Jedi haven't done much to earn my trust in the last two decades. I'll save the story of my life for someone who cares."

He adjusts the bag thrown over his shoulder, then sighs.

"The Senator already has my resignation. She knew this would happen if I ever found Jango again. But if you need to get in contact she'll have my number. Just don't expect us to come in for questioning." He leans over to rest a hand on R4's dome. "And you have my number as well. It was a pleasure working with you, my lady. You have a brave droid, Jedi, treat her well."

R4 bumps his shin lightly in response and whistles a goodbye. Then Myles steps around them and heads for the door. The trooper on guard looks to Master Plo for directions but lets the Mandalorian go when the Master waves him off.

Obi-Wan rubs his face tiredly, only to startle back to himself when Master Plo rests a hand on his arm.

"I can see you've learned some difficult things since we first sent you on this mission, Obi-Wan. But you do not have to bear them alone. If you wish, it would be my honor to assist you in furthering your research, even after the investigation is over." Master Plo considers the closing doorway. "I find I also wish to know what truly happened on Galidraan."

Obi-Wan hesitates for a long moment before letting himself relax into the wave of peace/trust Master Plo is offering. It's a start, and permission to continue looking into things.

"Thank you, Master. I would appreciate any help you may offer."

The KelDorian nods, gesturing for Obi-Wan to proceed further into the building. "And you will have it. Now, what was it you wished for me to assist with when you called me over?"

Obi-Wan winces, "Ah, yes. Myles mentioned there was a torture room below the penthouse. Dooku killed at least one Mandalorian there. The server room to the right apparently has the recordings. And there are several lightsabers upstairs. He didn't know if there were any Jedi in the recordings, but…"

"Better to make certain," Master Plo agrees somberly. "Very well, if your astromech friend won't mind assisting the troops in downloading those files for review, I find I would very much like to see these lightsabers."

* * *

Myles gets about as far as the facility door before a nervous looking trooper flags him down to ask what he's doing there. He has to do a double take because that voice is familiar, even if the armor and mannerisms aren't.

That's when Jango's 'cloning gig on Kamino' comment finally settles in. But he'd thought the gig was for Dooku? How did the clones end up working for the Republic?

It's a cascade of questions, each more horrifying than the last, and he can't deal with that right now. So he focuses on the present instead, explaining who he is and that he was on planet working alongside Kenobi on the investigation. Only making his way out now. He gives his security clearance code, which checks out in spite of having already sent in his resignation. And a quick call to Kenobi verifies the rest of his story.

The kid's jumpy after that, apologetic and asking if there's anything he can do to help. It rubs Myles the wrong way that any kid with Jango's voice is this scared of him. So quick to agree when he offers to let the troopers drive him to his ship to verify that too.

So he leans over to clasp the kid's arm before he can move to report in.

"Hey, listen. You did good today, all of you. Better than most military units I've seen. It was my honor to fight alongside you. Thanks for being here to back us up when we needed it."

The kid rallies at that, returning the armclasp rather than standing dangerously still.

"Thank you sir. It was an honor to fight alongside you as well."

Thoughts whirl though Myles' mind as the trooper finds him a flight going back towards his ship. At the forward command center when they assign a squadron to accompany him out into hostile ground to make sure he gets to his ship safely. It nags at him as he watches the kids follow him into the dust, how every one of them shows echoes of Jango from when they first met, serious, well trained, and so very young. It itches under his skin when they're surprised he offers them a lift back to the command center once they get him to his ship. And more when he lands and catches more than one of them quickly looking away from the line of helmets carefully displayed along the hall.

He has a hundred questions before they grant him clearance to leave the system, plotting a travel route that avoids crashing with the Kuat-manufactured Star Destroyers that are still arriving. And he's sure he'll have a hundred more by the time he makes it to Tatooine.

He only just got Jango back and he's already planning their first fight. Myles can't lose him over this, but he also can't just let it go.

A compromise then. Myles decides he'll give Jango a day. A quick honeymoon period to celebrate finding each other again. Enough time to meet Boba, hug Jango again, and see if they still fit on one bunk when they sleep side-by-side.

One more day, then he'll ask his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming Obi-Wan's injuries will be ok with bacta, just probably scar rather than disappear entirely. Not that that medic is ever going to forgive him for it. He'd better hope it wasn't Kix.
> 
> And, that's it, that's what I wanted to get to. I'll have to see if I have any energy to write the next part (with Myles asking many questions about the clones) but right now I'm happy with this. Hope you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
